


The Whims of a Prince

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Dub-con maybe but not sure, M/M, More Tags Pending, Noctis is pushy, Oral Sex, Prompto watches, Voyeurism, cock blocking, walking in on people having sex, well more like barging in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Ignis tries his best not to give into all of Noctis’ whims but it is hard to resist wanting to please him. Ignis feels that Noct is perhaps taking things too far when he declares he wants to have a sexual relationship with someone. The fact he even cleared the request with Luna first just shows how determined the Prince is to take a lover. Deciding it is better to be in control of the situation Ignis lays out some rules. Little does Ignis know that the rules suit Noctis just fine. The actual target for the Prince’s affections is revealed swiftly but not everyone is pleased. Also the question of if it is only sex or something more looms over them as well. Truly it is a dangerous business to give into the whims of a Prince.IMPORTANT!!!! No warnings yet but may add change warnings depending on where I go with this fic. Will also add more tags.





	1. The request

**Author's Note:**

> Only just got this taster done before cello when I get back might write another chapter.

Ignis almost spat ebony all over the kitchen counter of Noctis’ apartment when Noct brought up the topic. He announced it so plainly that the shocked advisor was half convinced he was having some sort of nightmare. He managed to swallow the coffee; only coughing a little.  
“W-what?” He didn’t even add a polite ‘your Highness’ he was so taken aback.

“I said I want to have sex.” Noctis spoke just as plainly as before. As if this were something that would normally come up in conversation.

Ignis coughed again his airways still ticklish from almost choking on the ebony, “Your Highness has toys...”

Noctis frowned not sure if Ignis was being deliberately dismissive or just hadn’t understood his meaning, “I mean with a person.”

Ignis was definitely flushing. He could feel his face heating up as Noctis stared intently at him, “But what about Lady Lunafreya? You can’t just go cheating on her like that.” It had always been a given that one way or another Luna and Noctis were intended to wed. Though the right now either the Empire would allow it or Luna would have to escape them. Ignis had also always been under the impression that Noctis did love Luna. However perhaps his libido was stronger.

Noctis looked a tad annoyed at all the nay-saying but he did brighten a bit feeling he could put that argument to bed at least, “I’ve already asked her permission. She says it is fine. I can show you what she wrote if you like.”

“You did WHAT?! N-Noct you don’t just… I mean it is good that you asked but please say you used more tact than you are while talking to me.” Ignis’ embarrassment levels were rising. The gall of his prince to just casually ask his bride to be something like that. While he commended asking Luna if it was okay, the act of bringing up something so base as sexual desires with the Oracle seemed rather sinful. He’d take Noctis’ word for it that he did really ask, though part of him was a little curious as to how the Oracle would have worded such a response. Still he didn’t exactly feel like prying into their special book.

Noctis shrugged, “I didn’t see the point in frilling up the question. But don’t worry Specs, me and Luna are totally on the same page. I’m not being a hypocrite here. We both figure we might never be able to get together anyway given everything that is going on so we should be free to see other people. She is totally free to fuck who ever she likes.”

Ignis paled of course his prince didn’t think to put the proposition to Luna lightly. His Prince was a blithering idiot, “Noctis language! Especially do not imply that Luna would… oh that isn’t even the main problem here. Lady Luna’s permission aside you are the crown prince and can’t just go ‘seeing other people’. Not only could it get in the way of your duties but what if the tabloids or worse your enemies found out. That would put who ever you were with in danger too. Also not everyone is trustworthy either. There are people who would try to use you.”

Noctis held up his hands, “Iggy you need to calm down before you pull something. I’m not about to bone the first stranger I meet. I mean if it is just for sex I’m eighteen I could have just totally just gotten myself a hooker as soon as I got the go ahead from Luna. I came to you for a reason, Advisor.”

Ignis stepped around the counter and used his slight height advantage to loom over Noctis. He wasn’t quiet as intimidating as Gladio size wise but the look of disapproval on his face more than made up for it, “You are right I am your Advisor and my advice is that you should give up on this whim. I am very glad you did not commit such a foolish action. There could be assassins working all sorts of jobs waiting to get their shot at you. Also imagine the headlines. ‘Prince has to Pay’ and other tasteless taunts. I would like to hope you are not so foolish to cause trouble for your father with such things. So no hookers or other call services. Clubs are out too. You’d get yourself caught or in danger. Besides even if the workers are all stand-up citizens who wouldn't sell you out… don’t you think it would be rude to put them in danger just because you want to be physical with another human being.”  
Ignis relaxed a little and stepped back to give the pouting Noctis some space. Maybe that would put an end to this foolish whim of his prince. Still it was nice that the Prince had come to talk to him about this at all. Certainly it was a relief that the Prince hadn’t rushed ahead without seeking advice. He had to be firm but maybe he could do something nice for Noctis so there wouldn’t be any hard feelings.

Noctis seemed to mull over Ignis words before starting to smirk. He wasn’t letting this go easy, “So what if it was someone trustworthy, who already knows the dangers and is close enough that no one would notice if the relationship changed behind closed doors.”

Ignis opened his mouth as if to retort but quickly closed it. He didn’t have a good no for that one. His mouth became a thin stern line as he asked, “Who did you have in mind?” There really were only a limited amount of people the Prince could choose. Perhaps he had already discussed it with Luna. Clearly Noctis had planned out parts of this argument. Seriously he could be so sly at times when he really wanted something. Still this was a big asked. The person Noctis picked would have to be okay with everything too. Including that it might only ever be a sexual and secret relationship. After all Noctis may still have to marry Luna.

Noctis watched his Advisor’s expressions. He knew he would have to hold back for now. It had always been part of the plan but it was hard not to want to completely take Ignis by surprise. He wondered how Ignis would look at him if he said what he really wanted. No, he told himself. He’d have to be more cunning if he was going to get what he wanted. He didn’t think Ignis would agree otherwise.  
“I was thinking about Prompto. Me and him have talked over the idea before. We are both a bit curious, you know…” Noctis blushed and saw Ignis’ cheeks also colour. It was cute watching his Advisor get flustered.

Ignis guess he did ‘know’. Sexual curiosity was pretty standard. He couldn’t keep eye contact with Noctis and had to look away, “Well I guess Prompto is already so close that he has been given training… He is okay with this right? You aren’t just going to spring the idea on him?”

Noctis pouted for real, “I’m not springing it on him honest. We totally talked about it. We wanted to do stuff and explore each others bodies. But we’ve been totally holding off because I wanted Luna’s permission and I wanted to have your okay too.”

Ignis had turned crimson. It was very flattering that Noctis had thought about him in this scenario. The Prince surely must know that if it was Prompto or heck even Gladio then there wouldn’t be any trouble. Still he had come to him for… permission? Agreement that his plan was okay? Ignis wasn’t exactly sure but clearly he had wanted to check with his Advisor. Seemed Noctis could take these things seriously after all.  
“Okay.” He told Noctis softly.

Noctis beamed and Ignis felt glad that the Prince had been able to out match him. Seeing that smile was worth the slightly tight feeling in his chest. He wanted Noctis to be happy more than anything. He hated saying no to him. At least this time he hadn’t. Suddenly Noctis was hugging him and he felt the pain in his chest grow a little more. Still he managed to smile because Noctis seemed so pleased.

“Thanks Specs.” Noctis pulled away, “I’m going to call him right away to give him the good news.” He started to head to his own room to have a more private conversation with Prompto.

“I’ll clean up here and head out. I’ll be back to make dinner for you tomorrow unless you would rather…” Ignis wasn’t sure how to word ‘want to be alone with Prompto so you can have sex’ without it coming out so bluntly.

Noctis laughed, “I definitely want you over to cook dinner. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Ignis echoed back. Once the door to Noct’s room shut Ignis put his head in his hands. This might be more difficult than accepting that Noctis was betrothed. Still he wouldn’t allow his feelings to prevent him from his duty. No matter what, Prince Noctis came first.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis comes to Ignis asking for more help with his upcoming sexual exploration. Ignis is not sure he should be agreeing to demonstraight such things but it is hard to refuse his Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was too tired right after cello but I've managed to type up another chapter now. Enjoy.

Ignis was thankfully not drinking ebony when Noctis cornered him after dinner the next day. It seemed Prompto had not been round yet. Ignis felt a little relieved Noctis wasn’t rushing straight in having got the go ahead but at the same time the longer this was drawn out the more part of Ignis wished to rebel. He reminded himself that it had only been a day and even if Noctis had been planning it before hand it could even be a couple of weeks before things got underway. Still Ignis just wanted the first part over. Maybe they wouldn’t like being that way with each other and things would go back to normal. He hoped the two certainly wouldn’t fall out about it. If they did both decide to keep up such activities then Ignis was confident he could be supportive. It just had to happen first. The waiting for the moment of true change unsettled him. Made him hope Noct would change his mind before anything happened. Though he shouldn’t think such things as Prompto was a good person and had every right to be happy with Noct.  
Ignis had been thinking too much about it all for a full day. Gladio even seemed a little concerned when they had a moment to meet and go over Noctis’ scheduled. In all his thinking about what was going to happen with Noct and Prompto, he never predicted that Noctis would ask the question he just had. Ignis was too shocked to even ask Noctis to repeat it. As he hadn’t replied for several minutes the Prince repeated the question.

“Hey Iggy did you hear me? I asked how do two men have sex.” Noctis had come around the counter of the kitchen area. He was blocking Ignis’ path out.

Ignis took a moment to get his mind working again. Noctis had to be joking. I mean surely he must know. There was plenty of information he could probably access from his phone. He frowned finally managing to respond to thought derailing question, “Are you being deliberately obtuse? I was sure you knew that fine well already.”

Noctis fidgeted and tried to innocent, “Well it isn’t that I don’t know the theory but in practice it is very different right. Porn is just so… and sometimes they don’t show all the steps. I mean there is some information elsewhere but I’m really worried that if I just use those guides I’ll be really bad at it. What if I do something wrong and hurt Prompto by not preparing him right?” He pouted for added effect.

Ignis made a pained expression for a moment as he tried to figure out what exactly Noctis wanted from him. Maybe he just wanted to voice his concerns and be reassured, “You know you don’t have to have penetrative sex right away. It isn’t the only way to make your partner feel good and not everyone likes it anyway. Maybe you should start with something else.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, “You mean like joint hand jobs and oral?”

Ignis flushed and felt very trapped with Noctis blocking the path around the kitchen counter. He had practically backed himself up into the wall. He was trying not to stare at Noctis’ mouth as he kept having vulgar imagery flash before his eyes. It was best not to envision his prince going down on someone. Heck imaging Prompto going down on Noctis was pretty bad too. His Prince’s in an expression of bliss and passion. He had to chase the thoughts from his mind before answering, “Well oral is perhaps a bit too much for right away.”

Noctis frowned, “Well I guess… I mean I heard people can choke and I wouldn’t like to get accidentally bitten down there.”

Ignis turned to face the counter and doubled over. He put his head in his hands and willed the images away again.

“Specs you okay? I guess this is pretty hard to talk about but you are the most responsible person I can talk to about this matter.” Noctis reached out and rubbed Ignis’ back. “Look I really want to go further than just hand jobs. There has to be some way for me to learn right?”  
  


 Ignis wanted to tell Noct to stop as it wasn’t helping in driving back the images in his head. However he couldn’t tell his Prince that he was having lewd fantasies while they were talking. This was supposed to be a serious conversation. He shouldn’t be acting like a child. He took a steadying breath, “I’m okay.”  
He straightened up and looked at Noctis. He tired not to think about how much closer to him the Prince was. He pushed up his glasses and responded, “Well what about those toys… I’m sure I got you at least… didn’t I buy…” He turned crimson.  
He couldn’t remember getting Noctis any toys for self anal play. The Prince had never requested such items. Just other sorts of toy. Of course Ignis had such toys himself. He had experimented a lot with self pleasure. He bought it all through the same cover account and had it sent somewhere he could collect; it was always wrapped discretely so no one would know. He hoped that Noctis didn’t understand his little slip up.

Noctis tilted his head to the side in slight confusion before blushing himself. He looked slightly ashamed of himself, “Ah well… yeah I never asked for anything like that… also I sort of gave most of the toys to Prompto. I mean I kept a couple that I tried but most of them I never touched. I just never felt the desire to… is that weird? I mean I’m sure it is different when it with a person I just…”  
Noctis didn’t often feel interested in pleasuring himself. There were things that turned him on but not enough for him to really be bothered putting aside time. Save for a few times when he’d been desperate to try and curb his desires.  
Sure if he got horny in the shower, he’d take care of himself but it wasn’t exactly mind blowing. Even if he pictured the one he wanted it didn’t feel right, even with toys and he couldn’t get into watching porn at all. He was positive that actually doing it with the person he desired would be different. Everything else was more frustrating than pleasant because he wanted to be with the actual person not jacking off to a mental image. It had made all his attempts to curb his desires rather pointless. He was just going to have to get what he wanted. Which was why he had made this plan. He just hoped it would work.  
  


Ignis blinked; he was a little taken aback by this revelation but it did make more sense. Noctis had never seemed that interested. Even when Ingis had gotten him the toys he asked for, he hadn’t seemed excited exactly. He knew Noctis had borrowed at least a few pornos from Prompto but it certainly wasn’t a regular thing. He’d also despite Noctis being a bit of a trash monster when it came to not properly cleaning up in Ignis’ absence, the Advisor had never really found much evidence of masturbation. He had always just put that aside as Noctis actually being polite or shy enough to get rid of it or hide it properly.  
Still having less of a sex drive was nothing to worry about. Some people just didn’t enjoy masturbation as much as others and some just didn’t find sex interesting at all. Ignis had always approached the subject with an open mind. He may have seemed like a prude to a lot of people but he just didn’t like being overly vocal about such things. He wasn’t going to pry into peoples relationships or tell them how they should be. This case was an odd one because Noctis had come to him. He was the Prince’s Advisor so he would give the best advice he could.  
“Well everyone is different. Don’t let the media or others dictate how you things behind closed doors have to be. I’m glad the toys didn’t go to waste at least but you could have told me sooner. I wouldn’t have minded. Have you been worrying about this a lot? Is that why you want to try it with another person? You don’t have to force yourself.”

Noctis flushed and looked up at Ignis’ caring expression. It almost made him want to confess everything. However he couldn’t do that as it would ruin everything. He wasn’t about to let this chance slip through his fingers. He shook his head, “It isn’t quite like that. I have been thinking about it a lot but the way I feel… I am sure I defiantly want to try it with someone. It just doesn’t feel satisfying on my own. Prompto is interested too so it should be fine. We aren’t going to stop being friends over anything that happens. Just I am worried about doing something wrong.”  
It was time to press the advantage now that Ignis was softening to the subject, “What if you show us?”

Ignis’ expression was one of confusing, “I… what?”

Noctis smiled a little knowing smile, “I’m not an idiot. You had to think about if you’d gotten me anal toys or not. Which mean you must have gotten some for yourself.”

Ignis backed into the wall again and Noctis moved to truly block him in. It seemed his Prince had caught the slip up after all. This was certainly embarrassing. He was flushed all the way to his ears. He was sure his glasses might start steaming up. Still he managed to reply, “Even if I did have such things, why exactly should I be the one showing you?”

Noctis pouted, “I thought we’d been over that. I’m too worried to rely on information from other sources. I think I need to see clearly how it is done.” He was right in Ignis’ personal space. So much so he had to put a hand on the wall beside Ignis’ head so he could lean in closer, “You aren’t going let there be a risk I hurt Prompto or Prompto hurt me right?”  
He looked at Ignis with a pleading expression. The reaction he was getting told him he had won. Ignis would cast away his dignity to do this for him.  
  


Ignis shuddered; he was sure there had been a predatory look in his Prince’s eyes for a moment. He must have been imagining things, he told himself. It was just that this whole situation had him out of his depth. Still Noctis was right. He wasn’t about to let the pair get themselves hurt, after having been asked for help. If they had just got on with it had something had happened that would be different. However Noct had has him out right for his assistance. If he said no and force them to take care of this issue between themselves, he was worried Noctis would blame him if something did go wrong. Even if it all went smoothly there was a fear Noctis might not come to him for advice if something were to change latter down the line on this topic.  
Ignis knew that he was probably being over dramatic. Surely Noct would be upset for a while but he would forgive him in the end. He wanted to say no. A firm no. Yet he couldn’t. There was something demanding and expectant in Noct’s expression. Also part of Ignis was thrilled at the idea of displaying himself before Noctis and educating him on this subject. Sure it wasn’t exactly typical for this sort of advice to be anything more than verbal, even between close friends. However the Prince had already made it clear that he wasn’t going to accept verbal instruction. He wanted a demonstration.  
“Fine.” Ignis finally said in defeat before adding, “But I’ll demonstrate on myself. I’ll not be preparing Prompto for you, Your Highness.”  
That would be going too far for Ignis’ feelings to take. He still couldn’t fully believe he was giving in to this crazy whim. He blamed his own suppressed feeling. He had to remind himself that this was just to help his Prince. He shouldn’t be getting turned on by the idea.

Noctis smiled and gave Ignis some space, “That’s fine. I’ll be able to see clearer that way anyway.” He gestured behind him, “I’m going to call Prompto to let him know. I text you to work out a good time for us to get together.”

Ignis chewed on his bottom lip a little, “Prompto is okay with this right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah of course. We talked about it before I came to you. Sorry I beat about the bush a bit didn’t I.” Noctis shuffled about a bit and shrugged, “Just seemed like the best solution. Though I still couldn’t come out and ask straight off the bat. It is a strange to ask one’s Advisor after all.”

Ignis felt like he’d been dragged down a path to be worn down. Which he probably had. Truly Noctis must not know about his feeling at all to trouble him like this. “Well so long as you understand it is an unorthodox solution to your problem.”

Noctis’ smiled a softened, “Yeah. So thanks Specs. There is really no one else I could ask to do this. I’m really glad we are close enough that you’d help me out with this. It is fine isn’t it? I’m not forcing you to do something you’d hate right?” He gave Ignis a worried but slightly hopeful look.

Ignis bowed his head, “Its fine. If it will give you peace of mind it will be worth any small embarrassment on my part.” He looked up actually managing a smile, “Besides it is better than you coming crying to me about something getting torn. Which reminds me make sure you and Prompto both cut your nails.”

“Torn...” Noctis’ expression twitched slightly and he looked down at his nails. They were getting a bit long. “Yeah I’ll make sure to do that. Thanks again Ignis.” He added a goodnight as he shuffled off to his bedroom.  
Ignis called goodnight back to him and listened for the bedroom door closing. Ignis slid down the wall the moment he heard the sound. He ended up sat on the floor with his arms around his knees and head pressed against them. He was a total idiot. Why didn’t he say no? Damn his desires for Noct’s affection. He wasn’t supposed to let these feelings get in the way of looking after Noct. A calming voice reminded him that in a way this was still looking after Noct. Even if it was a very odd thing to do. Showing one’s charge and their prospective lover how to prepare one’s anus for anal sex. At least Noctis hadn’t asked for a tutorial on blow jobs as well.  
Shit Gladio was going to kill him. He’d just have to make sure the Shield never found out. So long as Prompto and Noctis kept hushed about Ignis instructing them, then there would be no issue. He didn’t think they’d tell anyone. They’d have no reason to.

 

Pushing himself up off the floor he finished tidying up and headed out. He wasn’t going to let this change anything. Sure the teaching session would no doubt give him fuel for some impure fantasies but they wouldn’t get in the way of his day to day. He’d managed not to act on them for two years and he was certain he could keep his restraint. After all just because he fantasised didn’t mean it was the only thing on his mind. He could control himself just fine but it didn’t change the fact the feelings were there.  
He’d always had warm feelings towards Noctis. There hadn’t been a sudden change when Noctis turned sixteen but there had been a gradual one. Ignis’ feelings had evolved as he slowly started seeing Noct as a young man and not a child. There had still been moments over the years where he’d thought that his odd fantasies were just passing fancies – the Prince could still be rather immature at times after all. Still there was no denying that Noct was transitioning into a handsome young man and was only about two years Ignis’ junior. Ignis had eventually realised the feelings weren’t going anywhere after about a year and a half. That and they had become something decidedly sexual as well. As he was already emotionally attached to the Prince adding sexual desire to the mix just altered the type of love Ignis already felt. Love was complicated and the Advisor knew that confessing to Noctis was probably not in anyone’s best interests. Especially seeing as Noct was betrothed to Luna. It would achieve nothing other than perhaps make things awkward or cause upset.  
So He’d decided to keep said feelings to himself. Unfortunately Gladio had figured him out pretty fast. Still the Shield had been in agreement about Ignis keeping his feelings to himself. Which was all the more reason he had to keep this from Gladiolus. If he found out that he’d crossed a sort of line – even if it was just to help Noct be with Prompto – he’d probably demand Ignis be sent away.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no taking his agreement with the Prince back now. He’d just have to let things play out. Hopefully this would all be over quickly and quietly.


	3. Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes ahead with the demonstration and falls completely into Noct's trap. However things do not end exactly as Noctis planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer and is longer than I first intended. Hope you still enjoy.  
> Forgot to put a little warning that some might consider part of this chapter slightly dub-con even if it is only for a moment. But let me reassure you that Ignis is consenting.

That had been too close. Noctis had almost not been able resist storming up to his target and kissing him. That would have blown everything. He had to pull this off otherwise his target might try to escape him. He sent a message to Prompto telling him that they would meet tomorrow to go over the final plan. This was happening as soon as possible. He didn’t want there to be time for things to get in the way.

*

Ignis found himself standing in a field of flowers. It was a beautiful sunny day and somewhere in the distance there was the sound of joyous music. Suddenly Noctis appeared before him reaching out for his hand.  
“You won’t believe it Ignis. I’m so happy.” Noctis was beaming so warmly at him, that Ignis could help feel warm all the way through.  
Noct continued, “Luna and Prompto really hit it off. I don’t have to give him up after all. She loves him too.”  
Ignis felt a stabbing pain in his chest at those words. He knew he should be happy for Noct but part of him couldn’t. Just why couldn’t he accept Noctis could be happy with Prompto and Luna. He’d already accepted the fact Noct was going to marry Luna after all.

Noct had let go of his hand and was reaching back from someone. Luna appeared beside Noctis. All radiant beauty. He’d seen enough press releases of the Oracle’s continued health and growing beauty to be able to picture her clearly.  
“Yes it is simply wonderful. I’d already asked Prompto to become Noct’s friend in the past, after he saved my sweet Pryna. He was such a dear sweet boy. Now I truly got to meet him and I just couldn’t help falling for him like Noctis did. We are going to be wonderfully happy together. Thank you so much for looking after them both.” Luna beamed at Ignis and he did his best to return the smile.  
He heard Prompto calling to Noct and Luna in the distance. He could just to say make out the smile blonde photographer. He was waving them back over to him. Noctis and Luna turned to leave, heading back towards Prompto. Ignis made to follow after them but his feet were rooted to the ground. It hurt more than it should of to watch them go. He wanted to call out to them but couldn’t find his voice. He managed to reach out his hand but he couldn’t reach them now.

The three of them disappearing in to the light. The world began to darken and Ignis unable to move had to accept his fate as the ground swallowed him up. Darkness.

 

That had to be one of the most pathetic dreams he’d ever had in his life. Way to go over active imagination. More like over dramatic imagination. Ignis had gone through the whole losing Noct dream before. Sometimes he’d have nightmares about Noct dying. At least in this one Noct had been happy going off with Luna and Prompto. It didn’t stop Ignis from feeling awful or do anything about the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. He felt angry with himself for being so desperate for Noct’s affection that a dream about Noct being happy had made him upset. Noct wasn’t his to hold. There wasn’t going to be some happy ending for them. If Noct should get a happy ending where he ends up with more than one person, then it probably wasn’t going to be with him. He needed to re-accept that fact and support the Prince as best he could.  
Really it wasn’t even a given that Noctis like Prompto like that. It had certainly been put to him by Noct that it was more of an experimental thing anyway. However maybe he was just shy about admitting deeper feelings for his friend.

Ignis shook his head and got out of bed. It was time to stop thinking about it. Only he couldn’t stop thinking about it or what he was going to do. He ended up sighing so much that at lunch time Gladio asked him what the hell was wrong. Apparently all the sighing had in Gladio’s words made him ‘sound like an old air bag that had a hole somewhere which someone is trying to find by periodically kneeling on it’. Ignis didn’t agree with this statement but he figured that his sighs were probably getting pretty annoying. It wasn’t as if he had been together with Gladio all day so for the Shield to complain about it while they were taking care of tasks together said a lot about how frequent the sighing was.

“Prompto’s cute right. Luna would definitely get along with him.” Ignis’ reply just confused Gladio.

“Well yeah probably but what does that have to do with anything?” The Shield couldn’t put together what was bothering his friend.  
Then Ignis’ phone had gone off. He checked it quickly and a pained expression shot across his face but he quickly got his emotions in check. Noct wanted to go ahead of things tonight. He was really charging ahead with this. Well it was better than drawing it out, Ignis supposed.  
Regardless of his confused feelings he really needed to be more careful otherwise Gladio was going to worry more. Gladio could be relentless so if he stayed worried he might end up finding out what was really going on. That would not end well. Ignis smiled at his friend, “Sorry, I’ve been worrying over the sorts of impressions we’ll make on Noct’s future bride. They aren’t even married yet and might not ever be if things stay in this dreadful state with the Empire. But I’d like to hope that we can all get along like one big family and still be part of Noct’s life.”

Gladio patted Ignis on the shoulder and gave him a broad grin. “I don’t think Luna is going to chase any of us out of Noct’s life. I’m sure even if Prompto puking at the wedding after eating too much cake that she won’t hate him.”

Ignis chuckled and managed to feel a little brighter, “Oh don’t mention that to Prompto. He still feels so bad about throwing up at Noct’s birthday that one time. Anyway, it was just because he got over excited not because he ate too much cake.”

Gladio nodded, “That’s true. Though I’d like to hope Prompto isn’t as concerned about his image by now. After all he should know by now that Noctis sees him as a dear friend no matter what. Especially after he begged for Prompto to be allowed to do training so that they could remain close.”

  
They were all aware that Prompto had slimmed down before becoming Noct’s friend. Noct had talked to Gladio and Ignis about it once Prompto had officially re-introduced himself. Noct had sometimes worried that Prompto had lost interest in being friends, but he’d decided to leave the situation up to Prompto rather than go chasing him completely. He confessed to them that he didn’t fully understand why Prompto had to slim down to become friends with him but it seemed to have made Prompto happy so he wasn’t going to pick at it.  
Gladio reasoned it had probably been a healthy weight if the kid had plenty of energy and didn’t seem ill at all. He could comment the effort. He and Ignis both agreed that so long as Prompto didn’t show any signs of becoming obsessed with body image to a dangerous level, things should be okay. Getting to know the happy, energetic Prompto put a lot of their concerns to bed but every now and then they did worry a little. They – including Noct – developed the impression over time, that the whole thing hadn’t exactly been to do with weight per-say. Hopefully Prompto would open up to them if things became an issue. Bring it up themselves might cause unwanted upset.

Ignis looked away, “I’m sure he’ll get the picture eventually.”

Gladio chuckled, “That a photography pun? Well I got to go take care of a few things. You stop worrying over nothing okay and I’ll stop worrying about you.”

Ignis nodded, “Okay.” They both had other things they needed to get on with so they parted ways with a wave.

*

Ignis was able to get through the rest of the day. He’d responded to Noctis that tonight was fine. He’d just have to gather the things he needed and head over to Noctis’ apartment. He planned to get there a little earlier than Noctis so he could tidy up the place if need be. The Prince could make one hell of a mess in a short space of time.  
Luckily when he found that the place was still fairly tidy. Now all he had to do was try not to become a nervous wreck before Noctis and Prompto arrived. He decided to wear his gym clothes as they were easier to get off and more importantly back on. Then as soon as he was done he could flee the scene before anything became to awkward. He wanted to flee the scene already and nothing had even happened yet. He forced himself to sit still on the sofa. He didn’t want to just go into Noct’s room to wait. He presumed they’d be using the bedroom. Certainly he wasn’t sure he could face doing it in the living room. He spent too much of his time seeing the room. He only really went in Noct’s room to clean. The bedroom would defiantly be the best option. He didn’t think cramming the three of them in the bathroom would work out well. Still doing that sort of thing on Noct’s bed. Astrals strike him down.

He heard the door open and a hushed chattering that was clearly Prompto and Noctis trying to be quiet. He had already notified the Prince that he would be waiting at the apartment but the two boys still seemed a bit surprised when Ignis came into the hallway to greet them. They stopped talking with each other immediately and there was an awkward moment of silence. They all turned rather red.  
Prompto seem the most nervous. He kept trying to look anywhere but at Ignis. He felt really out of place in this situation. He gave Noctis’ sleeve a little tug and the Prince seemed to regain his own composure.

“Ah right bedroom. You still okay for this Iggy?” Noct was excited but he tried not to sound pushy. He hadn’t expected to see Ignis in gym clothes. He guessed it made sense. Taking off the more formal clothes he usual wore would probably be a bother. He was glad that he was blocking the door with Prompto because Ignis did look half ready to run for it.

Ignis managed to nod and that got the rest of his body working again. “Yes, I’ll just grab my bag. I brought what I’ll be needing.” He looked at the nervous Prompto. The blonde seemed to be more nervous than he was. “Prompto you are okay with this aren’t you? I can go home if you’ve changed your mind.”

Noctis’ eyes went wide and he turned to look at Prompto who practically jumped out of his skin at all the attention. “Ah no, no, no! Please stay. I’m just… anticipation… nerves…” He was sure if he blew this for Noct, that the Prince would kill him or at least do something unmentionable with his camera and his rear.

Noctis turned back to Ignis and he smiled, “See it is fine.”  
  


Ignis had half hoped for a way out but looked like the Prince had enough determination for the three of them. “Okay then…” Ignis turned to go get his bag of supplies from where he’d left them by the sofa. He glanced at the door out of the apartment before heading to Noct’s room. The path was clear now Noct and Prompto had gone into Noct’s room, but he couldn’t run now. He would do as he had agreed to and then put this incident behind him.  
Upon entering the room Ignis found Prompto knelt backwards on Noct’s computer hair his arms resting on the back of it. Noctis was stood leading against the wall by the closet, with his arms crossed. Noct had been listening for any sign of Ignis leaving. He couldn’t make the Advisor stay but he was relieved that Ignis hadn’t run away.  
Ignis put down the bag on the bed and felt rather self conscious. This was going to be harder than he had even thought. Given he’d been trying not to think about it too much. It wasn’t like he had never been naked in front of others before but this wasn’t the same. Being naked in the school locker room and showers was one thing. This situation on the other hand was rather messed up and awkward.

Ignis took a calming breath and did his best to zone out of the more emotional side of what he was about to do. He had to be numb, he told himself, otherwise he wasn’t going to get through this. He started to strip, ignoring the small squeak of a sound Prompto made. He focused on this being like a mission. He’d do his best be cool and collected. He shuddered a little as he stepped out of the last of his clothing but he managed not to freeze up under the stares. He moved the pillows slightly so that he’d be able to lean back against them instead of against the headrest and got onto the bed. Now was the hard part. From where he was sat he was looking directly at Noctis. It made his chest tighten and colour travel across his cheeks. Noctis was watching him like a hawk. It made him both feel uncomfortable and aroused. Hopefully his body wouldn’t react too much under the Prince’s gaze but he was about to start touching himself. A little arousal would make it easier to relax or normally would at least.  
He reminded himself Prompto was also in the room and glanced at him. The photographer was gripping the back of the chair hard. He kept glancing at Noctis as if wanting to ask him something. Ignis was glad he wasn’t the only one nervous about this but he’d have to scold Noctis if Prompto became any more distressed. Perhaps Prompto was just worried that he wasn’t really okay with doing this. Honestly Ignis wasn’t sure himself if he was truly okay with doing this but he’d come too far now. He had to remain calm here and not make them both worry. If this messed with his head later it was on himself.  
  


He removed his glasses setting them down beside his bag. He hoped that seeing Noct less clearly would lessen the embarrassment. He then slowly parted his legs and reached for the lube out of his bag, “Right…” He tried to take on the air of an instructor, “Firstly it is usually best to have foreplay before getting this far. Finding where your partner likes to be touched; kissing; just being generally intimate with each other.” His cheeks were flushed but his voice was clear. He could do this. “It eases the tension. When on one’s own like this a little self touching can substitute. I’m going to have to…”

Noctis blinked and nodded, “Ah do what ever you need to.” He was gripping his arms so hard he was glad he’d cut his nails. It was really hard to hold back. It didn’t help that Prompto kept glancing at him. He could feel his friend’s gaze flicking to him. He felt bad for dragging Prompto into his plans but it was too late to back out now.

Ignis’ blush deepened but he did started touching himself lightly. He didn’t want to get too aroused so he kept it to a minimum. Just enough to make it easier for himself to loosen up. He touched himself with one hand so that he could keep the other wrapped around the tube of lube. It would hopefully warm it up a bit. Once he was done he held up the tube, “This can be pretty cold so you may want to warm it between your fingers first.” He squeezed some out onto his fingers, finding it still a little cold despite having been holding onto the small tube. He worked it a little with his fingers then reached down between his legs. He realised that even though he was flexible enough to show them this way without obscuring too much, it would probably be better to be on all fours. He’d be able to hide his face against the pillows that way. However it also might muffle his voice which would be embarrassing in its own way. If he kept his head raised as he spoke it should be okay.  
He smeared some of the lube over his entrance and reached his hand a little lower to massaged his perineum a little while he made his decision, “Touching this area is a good idea to get yourself stimulated and relaxed.”  
He moved his hand away and shifted his position; having decided showing from the other angle would be best. He wasn’t exactly sure if it was Prompto or Noctis who’d made the odd sound he just heard or if perhaps both of them did. Well this position was more embarrassing than he thought it would be. However he’d feel worse changing back. He held onto the head rest of the bed with one arm and reached back around himself to his ass. He had managed not to smear lube all over the sheets as he repositioned himself. He spread his legs a little more and started rubbing his slick fingers over his anus.  
  


From his new position he couldn’t see Noctis struggling not to touch himself. The Prince was getting rather aroused watching his Advisor display himself like this. Prompto was finding it rather simulating too and he didn’t even feel the same way about Ignis as Noct did. Still it was rather awkward getting roped into this. Thankfully he was a bit of a voyeur – not that he would peek on people without permission but it did prefer the idea of watching rather than doing – so it wasn’t completely a bad deal but he still felt this was pretty unfair on Ignis.

“You want to go fairly slowly at first.” He had a slight quiver in his voice now but at least he wasn’t having to look at his Prince. He had to bite the bullet at some point, so he started to try to ease one of his digits into his own hole. It was hard to remain composed but he was doing his best, “Start with one digit at a time… you can always apply more lube if needed.”  
He was proud of himself for being able to still continue talking relatively calmly in this situation. He was able to slip his finger in a little deep but froze when he felt a weight on the lower end of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Noctis had gotten onto the bed.  
“N-Noct what are you doing?” Ignis’ voice had wavered then.

“I’m just getting a better view.” Noctis’ voice sounded a little gruff. He was still restraining himself for the moment but it wouldn’t last long.

“Aren’t you blocking Prompto’s view?” Ignis was starting to feel like he’d misjudged this situation. There was certainly something off about it that wasn’t just the fact he was demonstrating this to begin with.

“Nope I’m good.” Prompto’s voice broke a little as he responded. He really didn’t want to cock block his friend.

Ignis decided it was better to try to ignore this slight change and looked away from Noct again. He trembled a little as he continued to work himself open. He managed to slip in another finger inside himself and shuddered. He was starting to get more aroused from his own fingering and Noctis being closer than before. Still he managed to get out the next instruction, “You need to work things open carefully. Once two fingers are in you can scissor like this.”  
It was a little harder to do to himself but he was managing. “Carefully stretch ou-Ah!” Ignis had felt something slick press into him that wasn’t his own digit. He tensed up, heart hammering. The intrusion retreated a little, flexing a bit as it did so. There were only so many logical explanations to what had just happened. He didn’t want to look around to confirm them. Instead he went with the most likely.  
“N-Noct… what… why…” it didn’t exactly come out eloquently.

The Prince didn’t remove his finger. He’d picked up the tube of lube off the bed while Ignis hadn’t been paying attention and coated his own fingers. He was going to show Ignis he was a good student, “You know I learn better through piratical means. I’ll get the hang of it much faster this way. So like this right?”

Ignis wanted to argue but Noct kept moving his finger, which was rather distracting. Part of him was elated that the Prince was touching him in such a way. Another part was crying warning bells. He needed to either push Noct away now or allow this to continue. Continuing won out as his desires were starting to bubble over. He’d do his best to hold himself back from crying out for Noct but he’d give into this touch. He had secretly wanted it after all.  
“Yes.” He said softly before managing to add in a clearer tone, “Like that.”  
He moved his fingers a little more along side Noctis before removing them so that Noctis could fully take over. The Prince did so without needing to be asked. He slid in a second finger and started repeating the motion Ignis had been making. He felt the Prince rest his free hand on his ass for some stability. He wasn’t sure if it was just himself that was shaking slightly or if Noct was too. Ignis’ face was flushed and his breathing a little uneven. He was trying to not think too hard about what was happening. He was becoming more aroused but hoped that the others wouldn’t take notice.  
  


Ignis managed to get control of himself enough to try explain about locating the prostate, “There should… be a-a place inside that feels really good. T-the protate… it isn’t to far in but you may have to feel around and use d-different amounts of press-aahh.”  
Noct had found it without much trouble. The Prince pressed his fingers again it again and Ignis’ hips jerked a little. Ignis was trying his best not to make lewd noises but Noctis was still teasing the spot with different amounts of pressure.

“Does that feel good Ignis?” Noct’s voice was deep with lust.

Ignis nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He just had to get the last bit of explanation out then he could get out of here himself. If he let this continue he was going to end up releasing all over the Prince’s sheets. He stimulation of his prostate by the Prince had him starting to leak pre-cum. No matter what else he tried to think about it was hard to calm himself down. Normally he was use to stimulating himself more than this before getting so arouse. However he was not doing this to himself; his Prince was and that seemed to make a difference. Probably because of his secret feelings for Noctis. He had to get out of there fast.  
As he started to open his mouth to try speaking again when Noct suddenly removed his fingers. Ignis was thankful for a moment to collect his thoughts but then he heard and felt Noctis shifting on the bed. He looked over his shoulder to find the Prince stripping. His face turned scarlet as and had to find his voice again.  
“Your Highness why are you stripping?” His voice was little higher than normal but it was clear enough.

Noctis paused in shimming out of his clothing, “You implied it was okay with anyone who was trust worthy, who already knows the dangers and that people won’t suspect so long as it is kept behind closed doors. That includes you right? So this is okay?”  
  


Ignis’ words caught in his throat. He supposed that did include him. He could tell Noctis was aroused and it made his heart leap thinking he had turned Noct on this much. Gladio was definitely going to kill him if he ever found out. This was crossing that line he shouldn’t with the Prince. He should stop this now but he didn’t exactly want to. Noctis had slowly started to continue getting out of his clothes. The Prince was certainly a cheeky one expecting Ignis to go along with this. Though Prince wasn’t exactly wrong.  
Ignis glanced at Prompto remembering he was there. The blonde was peeking at them from between his fingers. What he could see of Prompto’s face – between his own slightly blurred vision and Prompto’s hands – was bright red all the way to his ears.  
“What about Prompto?” Ignis managed to ask.

“Prompto is fine.” Noctis practically growled. He wanted Ignis badly but he still wanted consent.

Prompto squeaked as if he had suddenly remembered he was in the room also, “Y-yup!!! I’m good! Totally fine just watching here!” He spoke rapidly hoping not to get glared at by Noctis. This was defiantly hot and he didn’t want to get kicked out now. Even if he had been watching mostly through the gaps in his fingers for a while now. It was just getting use to watching people he actually knew in real life and not just some random porno.

Ignis bit his bottom lip and gave in. He wanted this. He’d always secretly wanted this. He’d pick up the pieces of himself latter. He was going to give in to his Prince.  
“Condom.” He told his Prince plainly.

Noct blinked several times as he registered the word, “Oh, oh right!” It wasn’t a straight out yes but it was an agreement.  
He hurried out of his clothes completely and looked around. He couldn’t remember where he’d put the damn things. Ignis took pity on him and gestured to his bag. He had brought some just in case he worked himself to near release. He hadn’t wanted to make a mess on Noct’s sheets. Though seeing as he was already dripping now it didn’t seem like there was much point. He’d just have to wash them. As for Noct having to wear one, he wanted to make sure to teach his Prince safe sex practice seeing as they were going ahead with this.  
Noctis lent against Ignis as he reached into the bag to retrieve a condom. He felt Ignis tense a little at the sudden contact. Noct could see that he and Ignis were roughly the same size even if Ignis had slightly more length and himself more girth. So at least the condom should fit fine. It didn’t take him long to work himself to full hardness, though he had a little trouble getting he condom packet open he was so excited. He had to slow down and not try to rush the motions. Once he had it on he picked up the lube once more. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done any research.  
“I should add more right to make it easier.” Noct’s really wanted to be inside Ignis right now but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Ignis nodded, “That’s right.” He had to look away from watching his Prince squeezing out a liberal amount of lube. It was hard to believe this was really happening. Just how exactly had he got himself in this situation. Two days ago Noctis had been asking to have a sexual relationship with Prompto not him. He supposed Noctis and Prompto really were just interested in experimenting rather than getting into a relationship with each other. His dreams seemed completely unfounded now. Still he reminded himself not to be too happy. It wasn’t like he would be able to continue this with the Prince after today. While he hoped this was a good experience for Noctis, it was probably best it not become a regular one.  
He felt Noctis rub lube around and into his entrance with a slick finger before Noctis’ lubed, condom covered cock pressed against the ring of muscles instead. He was glad the Prince was taking care. He felt the head of Noct’s cock start to press into him and he reminded himself to relax. He gripped the head board of the bed and focused on his breathing.

Noctis felt his excitement rising as he eased his hardened length further into his Advisor. Finally Ignis was going to be his in this way too. Ignis wasn’t exactly tight in the way that would prevent progress but in a pleasant way. Just enough to give a little resistance. Noct held onto Ignis’ slightly shaking hips and eased in a bit further.  
Ignis was having to stop himself thrusting back onto Noct’s cock. He played with himself enough to be able to take the whole thing into himself. However he was still tense at the moment and he didn’t want to rush Noctis. He felt Noctis slide out of him a little so that he could thrust in a little further. It seemed Noctis already understood a fair few things. The Prince pulled back again and this time he was able to sink all the way into Ignis. Ignis gasped and the Prince gave him a moment.  
  


Noctis rubbed Ignis’ hips with his still slick finger tips, “Just tell me when.” His voice was soft but it still got a little reaction out of Ignis.  
The Advisor tensed up a little but he managed to get himself under control. His mind was going blank due to how out of control this situation had gotten. His Prince was inside him for real. Not some crazy fantasy. He gave into pleasure and moaned.

“Please move.” He managed to get the words out and felt Noctis immediately start to obey the request.  
Noct’s movements were a little unsure at first but he soon enough found a pace. Ignis had trouble holding his voice back and Noctis’ little words of encouragement weren’t helping. Ignis felt heat all the way to his ears. His moans getting louder as Noctis attempted to hit his prostate while thrusting.  
“Y-yes… th-there.” He managed to tell the Prince after one particularly well angled thrust.

There was a slight flash and the pair remembered Prompto was in the room. The photographer had stopped hiding behind his hands and was watching them intently. He had his mobile in his hands. He flushed, “Ah um oops. Thought that it would be less weird watching it through the camera function but my hand slipped…”

“Delete that right now.” Ignis managed to sound stern despite his current position.

“Yeah, right away. Of course. I mean it is blurry anyway.” Prompto fiddled with the camera and Noctis actually gave a little snort of laughter.

The odd tension that had been in the room melted away slightly. Ignis too found himself smiling, “Hey watch it. Don’t laugh while you’re inside me.” Not that it had felt bad but it was unusual.

Noctis grinned, “Sorry Specs.”

Ignis felt waves of relief going through him. His arousal didn’t flag but he felt less concerned about the situation. It was going to be fine. They weren’t suddenly going to stop being close. Even if things were a little awkward at first the fact they could smile like this right now was reassuring. Maybe this wasn’t as bad a decision as he thought. He felt Noctis start to move again and stopped trying to hold his voice back. It felt good and Noctis was making happy sounds too.  
Both of them were glad Prompto had been their after all.

Noctis got his pace back and was managing to hit Ignis’ prostate. They both felt really close to release now. Then Prompto suddenly straightened up in the chair and spoke above their moans.  
“Guys I think I just heard the front door open.”

Noctis’ mind was pleasure fuzzy so it took him a moment to realise why that was an issue. They all heard the heavy footsteps and Noctis thought ‘shit the latch’ just as a very angry Gladio burst into the room.  
“Oh SHIT!” Prompto yelled as he fell out of the computer chair, while the other two just thought it as they froze midmotion.


	4. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio does some yelling mostly out of concern

“OH SHIT IS RIGHT! Get the fuck out of here Prompto.” Gladio growled at the terrified blonde, before turning his attention to the frozen figures on the bed.

Prompto got himself up off the floor and fled quickly, “Y-yes Sir.” He responded as he dashed around Gladio and ran from the house. He hoped Noctis and Ignis would be okay. He didn’t want to stick around as that might tick Gladio off more.

Ignis’ hard on had certainly taken a blow when the angry Gladio came in. He’d been close but now the excitement was fading in the wake of crippling shame. He couldn’t look the Shield in the eye. Noctis was glaring at Gladio; angry and distressed that they’d been caught. He’d been close too but finishing now would likely get him thrown out of his own apartment butt-naked. It was hard to calm himself while inside of Ignis but thinking about how upset Ignis would be if he did find release right now pulled him back from the edge. He wasn’t about to embarrass Ignis further like that.

“Pull out now Noctis and both of you put some pants on damn it!” Gladio barked at them.  
They both flinched at their friend’s tone. Gladio was clearly seriously pissed off. Noct did as he was told, though he grumbled a little under his breath. That earned him a harsher glare from his Shield who now had his arms folded, looking rather like a disapproving parent. Once they both had their underwear back on at least they knelt on the bed together in a formal fashion. Noct had chosen just to mimic Ignis’ position. Ignis naturally went for a formal kneeling given the situation. They were in trouble after all. Ignis had put his glasses back on and was looking down at the bedding. Meanwhile Noct was glancing from Ignis to Gladio.

“Just what the hell do you think you are playing at?!” Gladio’s voice was still very loud.

Noctis decided to be defiant. He didn’t like how troubled this situation was making his Advisor look. So he snapped back at his Shield, “What we were doing is none of your business! Just fuck off and leave us alone!”

Gladio moved closer to the bed. He unfolded his arms and clenched his fists, “No, this is an intervention before things seriously get out of hand!”

Noct raised his clenched fists and straightened up so that he was no longer resting his thighs against his calves, “I have things perfectly under control!”

Gladio snorted, “Yeah I can see that. Let me put it another way. What you are doing is moronic and you clearly haven’t thought about the consequences. You’re lucky I didn’t just tell the King. He’d be really disappointed.”

Noctis flinched, “Y-you don’t know… my Dad might be okay with it.” Honestly he wasn’t sure how his father would take the news.

Gladio loomed forwards a stern expression still plastered on his face, “Really? Your father would be okay with the way you went about this?”

Noct sat back against his legs feeling the pangs of regret. His father would possibly be accepting of him being with Ignis but probably not the way he was going about trying to catch him.

“That’s what I thought.” Gladio shook his head, glad that something finally got through the Prince’s thick head.  
“I can’t believe I’m even having to step in like this.” He was getting worked up again just thinking about how troublesome this situation was, “You just couldn’t keep your desires in check.”

Ignis couldn’t take it any more. His Prince looked so dejected. So he finally spoke up, “Gladio please don’t be mad at Noct.” He looked up at his friend with a pleading expression, hoping to stop a second bout of yelling. However it didn’t exactly work.

Gladio rounded on him, “Oh I’m pretty pissed with Noct but my main issue is with you.”

Ignis flinched and looked back down at the bed. Thinking about things it was to be expected that Gladio would be more mad at him. The Prince was the Prince after all and had crazy whims from time to time. On the other hand he was supposed to be the responsible one and he’d let things get this far.

Gladio looked back at Noct, “Get dress and get out of here. There is a car waiting in the street that will take you back to the palace for tonight.”

“What?! No, I’m not leaving you here with Ignis!” Noct’s voice and expression held a note of concern. He had straightened up again as if he was willing to put in one last fight. He didn’t want to leave Ignis alone with Gladio. If he left now everything he’d tried to achieve would likely be blown away. He also had a fear in his chest that he might never get to see Ignis again.

“Noct please just do as he says.” Ignis’ voice was small and defeated.

Noct’s expression became pained but he grabbed up his clothes and stormed out of the room to get dressed. It didn’t look like Gladio had much patience left and he didn’t want to make Ignis more upset either. This seriously sucked. The pain in his chest was getting worse. However staying wasn’t an option. If he tried to fight Gladio he might drive Ignis further away. He’d do as Ignis asked and obey Gladio for now.  
He yanked on his clothes and slammed the front door as he left. He was too angry and upset to think about closing it carefully. His thoughts were all over the place. Things had been going so right but perhaps this had been a bad idea after all. He just hoped to be able to speak properly with Ignis about everything soon.

Ignis jumped slightly hearing the front door slam. He was waiting for Gladio to start yelling again. He was glad Noctis had done as he asked. He really didn’t want the Prince getting into a full on fight with Gladio. He felt responsible for putting Gladio in a situation where he had to be so at odds with the Prince’s wishes. Sure they could end up at odds in some other situations but this one could have been avoided if Ignis had only said ‘no’.

Gladio sighed and rubbed his temples, “Damn it Iggy.” His voice still held anger but it wasn’t as loud any more, “How could you let him dupe you into that?”

Ignis bowed his head lower, “I’m sorry.”

Gladio ran a hand back through his hair and tried to calm down a little more, “How the hell are we going to sort this out. I don’t think the Prince is going to back off for long. You give him an inch and he’ll take enough to hang you both with it.”

Ignis was pretty positive Gladio was mixing together two similar sayings but he got the point. “I’m sorry.” He repeated wishing he could turn back time on this whole series of events.

“Damn I wish I’d gotten here sooner to stop you. Just my dad roped me into some extra work and I didn’t even get chance to even text you till I was done.” Gladio relaxed a little more, “I over heard those two brats talking about it after I parted ways with you. Or at least I caught the part where Prompto asked Noctis if he was sure he couldn’t just ask you out right. Noctis told him he was sure but it was what Prompto said next that actually worried me. That he wasn’t sure it was right for him to watch the ‘first time you guys get all steamy’. I almost went to beat the idea out of their heads then and there. But my dad showed up and I couldn’t really explain to him that I had to go cock block the Prince. Still I hoped you have enough sense not to fall for it. I did text you a little while ago but when I got no response I hurried right over here. Do I have to ask how this whole fucked up situation came about?”

Ignis shook his head. He didn’t really want to lay out exactly how much of an idiot he had been, “I’d prefer you not. It was… looking at it I was certainly played but I still don’t understand why Noctis would want to do that with me.”

Gladio groaned, “For Astral’s sake Iggy. You are denser than Noct, at least he figured out that you like him. He has been shooting you lusty gazes for some time now.”

Ignis frowned and looked up at his friend, “So why didn’t you just let it be. I’m sure he would have confessed the truth eventually… probably…”

Gladio shook his head, “I couldn’t do that Iggy. Not when I’m pretty sure Noctis is only in love with the idea of you being attracted to him, rather than him actually caring about you. I don’t want you to put yourself through that. I don’t want him to hurt you. To use your affection just so he can get laid… it makes me really uncomfortable. I know I have to put the Prince first but not in this case. Besides you are the one that told me you were worried that if you gave into your desires you felt you might not be able to serve the Prince to the best of your abilities.” Gladio reached out and put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “Also even if you did go ahead with it. Things could go sour and you could get sent away from him forever. Heck if it got out wrong the whole thing would get pinned on you over the Prince. You’d likely be made into the bad guy even if the Prince tried to defend you. I don’t even want to think about what might happen to you in that scenario.”

Ignis’ shoulders slumped, “Shouldn’t it be my choice…” He shook his head, “No you are right. I’m not thinking clearly. I’ve definitely lost sight of the bigger picture. If I let this happen I’m going to lose my objectivity and expect too much. My heart is rather greedy it seems. Not to mention all the risks…” He wasn’t ready to say he was willing to risk those sorts of futures just to have a sexual relationship with Noctis. He didn’t want to hurt Noctis at all but not breaking it off here risked worse suffering. Surely it was better to have a little pain now rather than the sort of pain a future down that path might hold.  
He sighed, “I shouldn’t have let this happen. I just got caught up in… I need to get away for a while.”

Gladio nodded and gave his friend a sympathetic look. He knew this must be tearing Ignis up because of how he felt towards the Prince, but hopefully it would all turn out for the best. He was pretty sure Noctis was not going to be happy for Ignis to leave. However Gladio would still help out his friend, “What ever you want. I’ll see what I can arrange. I hope you won’t make your leave permanent though.”

Ignis smiled sadly, “No just until I cool my head. I need to be able to tell Noctis firmly that it isn’t appropriate for us to be intimate. He’ll probably hate me.”

Gladio sat down beside Ignis and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sure he could never hate you. He will just have to learn to respect your wishes.”

Ignis nodded and hugged Gladio back. He buried his face against Gladio’s broad chest and let the tears fall. He’d been so stupid and ruined everything. Thank goodness Gladio had turned up. His heart wanted more than what he could have with Noctis. Even if there weren’t all the other risks involved, he didn’t want to get that hurt. Noctis could never be truly his. He had to run away from this situation and avoid Noct for now. At least until he was able to calm down his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as the last chapter. Also sorry it took me a while. Kept editing it until I was pretty happy. Also my weekend was eaten up lvling my TERA character Geirika. If you play mmos and haven't checked out TERA yet it is worth a look at. It is free to play and there really isn't a pay wall. You put in the hours and you can get the gear. The character creator is pretty fun but would have to say I love the combat most. It is really good. Very actiony with cool effects.  
> Other than that I also have been reorganising my shelves. Why? Because I bought a load of stuff while in Japan and have had to find somewhere to put it. Still not done as I have to get some more frames for some prints. Also I drew Ignis in bondage. I'll post a link when I post the next chapter of Gift with Strings Attatched. However if you want to go find it sooner it is on my NSFW subblog on Tumblr. HimePastuchNSFW


	5. Looking for someone who isn't there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally gets some free time and hopes to go see Ignis. However the advisor appears to be running away from the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I meant to take. Been drawing more art of Ignis. Really will have to post the next Gift with Strings Attached so people can see it.

Noctis had the sourest expression Prompto had ever seen. It had been three days since the incident and Noctis had been kept so busy – presumably at Gladio’s request – he hadn’t been able to see Prompto let alone hunt down Ignis. The more time passed that the Prince didn’t get to talk with his Advisor the worse his mood became. When ever he had asked about Ignis he’d been fobbed off with reassurances that his Advisor was just as busy at the moment.  
Said Advisor was indeed busy; busy preparing to join with a research group heading out of the City. Those in the know had been told not to tell the Prince that aspect so not to worry him. It was going to be a perfectly safe mission with lots of precautions and Ignis didn’t want to lose this chance. After all the Prince could kick up such a fuss he wouldn’t be able to go. It was bad enough getting the idea past his Uncle and the King had to okay it too. After all he was supposed to be watching over Noctis. He couldn’t give them the real reason but he expressed that Noct and himself would both benefit from some time apart. After all if something were to happen to Ignis in the future Noctis would have to be able to do certain things on his own. Tidying his own damn apartment had crossed the minds of the few people who were aware of the sort of state the Prince left the place in. However such a comment was left unspoken as they were trying to keep the discussion formal.

Not having information on exactly what Ignis was doing troubled Noctis further. He was worried that his Advisor might slip from his grip completely. He didn’t want Ignis to stop being his friend and Advisor. Not having him at all would be worse than not being able to be intimate with him.

Noct and Prompto had met up as soon as Noct was freed from his tasks. Prompto had been texting him practically none stop asking how things had gone after he left. Noct hadn’t had chance to really reply so had told him he’d explain once they could meet up. Noctis needed someone to talk to and even if Prompto wasn’t the only person he could go to right now, he’d still pick to chat with Prompto.  
Prompto had practically run over to Noctis when he finally saw him. He couldn’t wait a moment longer to hear what had happened and support his friend as best he could. He put his arm around his friends shoulder’s and saw the sour expression on Noct’s face. Things had gone pretty badly then. Still he had to ask.

“So… you going to tell me how it went?” Prompto was pretty positive it must have been bad given how angry Gladio had been but maybe they’d been able to talk things out. It didn’t seem it had ended in the Prince’s favour whatever the case.

Noctis huffed, “Gladio kicked me out of my own apartment. He’s probably convinced Ignis to avoid me.”

Prompto made a face, “Ah that badly then… You haven’t had chance to speak to Iggy at all then?”

Noct glanced at his friend and sighed, “Come one we have to hurry. I’ve tried texting him but I don’t want to explain myself over text message and he refuses to meet up. I tried calling him but he doesn’t pick up. I think he is going to run away.”

Prompto let his arm slip from Noct’s shoulders as the Prince started walking with determination to where ever they had to hurry to. Prompto fell into step with him and tried to reassure the Prince, “Maybe you could just text him that you love him to warm him up to the idea of talking. Too bad you can’t just go to your dad and make Ignis have a private meeting with you. Still aren’t you being a little over dramatic. You’ve been busy too, so maybe it is just work stuff keeping him away. Ignis wouldn’t be so childish as to run away from the issue right?”

Noctis’ pulled out his phone and handed it over to Prompto, “I already tried that but he is avoiding the subject. Yeah too bad asking my dad would bring up too many questions.” Noctis clenched his fists, “I hate this. I want to be able to scream from the top of the towers that Ignis is mine and how much I love him but I can’t. Just because I’m a Prince and everything has to be about image and keeping me safe. How’s that for dramatic. Ignis probably still thinks of me as a Prince first. He is going to want to bury this issue but he won’t face it.”

Prompto scrolled through the texts and gave his friend a sympathetic look. He handed back the phone, “Well we don’t know anything yet. I presume we are heading to his quarters.”

Noctis nodded as he pocked the phone again. “Yeah, that is the plan.” That was where Ignis did most his work anyway.  
A bedroom, bathroom and office study; were what made up Ignis’ quarters in the Citadel. If Ignis wasn’t there then Noctis wasn’t sure where he might be. He didn’t rent an apartment unlike Noctis. Or at least not to the Prince’s knowledge. He’d probably have to ask someone to help track his wayward Advisor down. However no one had been clear with him about what Ignis was busy with, so he wasn’t confident that they’d be forth coming with his location.

 

Noctis sped up when he saw what looked to be a note attached to Ignis’ door. Prompto hurried after him hoping that the note attached to Ignis’ door was just that he was out for lunch. Once at the door Prompto watched Noct’s expression darken as he read the note.

“Damn it!” Noctis slammed his forearm against the closed door before leaning forwards and pressing his head against it. He desperately tried to think of what he could do now. He had to ask someone where Ignis was exactly. Maybe he should try explaining himself through text but Ignis would probably ignore what ever he tried to send. His arm hurt but not as much as his heart.

“What did it say?” Prompto couldn’t exactly see the note through Noctis.

Noctis pushed himself away from the door and gestured at the note, “See for yourself.”

Reading it Prompto’s heart sunk too. The note simply stated that Ignis would be out of the Citadel for a while and who would be temporary in charge of some of Ignis’ work.  
“Whoa… he really does seem to be running away. Never gonna doubt you again buddy.” It was hard to imagine Ignis being childish but this seemed pretty childish. Then again maybe it was something that had already been planned. Though if that was the case wouldn’t Ignis have told Noctis earlier. Surely Ignis was still in the city somewhere and they’d be able to find out where from someone. However there was a nagging feeling of concern that he might have travelled outside of the protected city. The note was just so vague. It didn’t even say what he was doing, or if it was vacation or work related. He knew it must be eating Noctis up.  
“We’ll find him. I mean even if we have to search every inch of Insomnia.”

Noctis gave Prompto a troubled look, “That is if he is inside Insomnia.”

Prompto paled; he’d been thinking it too be he hadn’t wanted to say it, “Your dad wouldn’t allow Ignis to be sent outside of the city though right?”

Noctis ran a hand back through his hair. He was worried and frustrated, “I don’t know… maybe he would. Ignis is very capable but the thought of him being out there without the rest of us by his side…” The Prince shuddered, “It is the one place I can’t go searching for him. So he is probably outside somewhere. Hopefully they don’t have him doing anything too dangerous.  
Prompto thought for a moment, “Well aren’t there those small research groups that sometimes go out to check on how close daemons are appearing to the City. They stay pretty close to the safety of Insomnia and just do observation. I hear it is some pretty interesting stuff because we all know it is dangerous to drive at night outside the city but they have been working on determining what signs of life are more likely to attract daemons and what sorts of light sources best repel them. I mean work like that had been going on for years but we are still learning new things. Anyway as far as I know they don’t confront daemons unless they have to. Well unless they are part of the light empowered weapon testing division.”

Noctis was impressed, “How do you know all that?”

Prompto beamed, “I like to stay informed. Besides one of my trainers was going on about it. Haven’t you heard about it? Well you know seeing as you are the future King and all.”

Noctis blushed, “Well I’d heard about it yeah. I just couldn’t remember the details. Think it was in one of those long meetings. They bring it up every so often. Anyway it is hard to recall other things right now. I just want to talk to Ignis.”  
He pouted and Prompto patted him on the shoulder.

“Hey don’t worry about it. You have the rest of us to help you out. Besides you have loads of stuff you get told in meetings. Can’t expect you to remember everything. That’s another reason we need Iggy back. He is your Advisor after all. Let’s see if we can’t find out if he is helping out the research teams or not.” Prompto hoped that at least getting a solid answer would make Noctis feel a little better.

Noctis felt the tightness in his chest intensify again, “Yeah, but if he is out there I can’t help worrying that I might never see him again. There are always risks.”

Prompto pulled his friend into a hug, “Ignis is going to be okay. He is smart and he will keep his promise to you. He isn’t going to leave you Noct. He’d never really leave you.”

Noctis wanted to hold back his tears but he couldn’t. He needed this right now. He buried his head against his friend and hugged him back. He had to believe in Ignis. Maybe if he backed off and buried his feelings for his Advisor then things would go back to normal. He wanted to love Ignis and be loved by him. Especially seeing as they did love each other but if trying to do that would drive Ignis away, he’d rather suffer heart ache. Not being able to reach Ignis just felt so wrong.

*

Once the tears had stopped the pair began to look for someone who would tell them where Ignis was. Noctis didn’t want to go to Gladio because he was still pissed off at his Shield for getting in the way of things. He probably wouldn’t tell them anyway. Not that anyone else was forthcoming with the information either. Some of the people they asked seemed to really not know much other than Ignis was out of the Citadel at the moment. While others were clearly under instruction to keep their mouths shut. Noctis may have been Prince but it didn’t mean he could force people to give him the information. Especially seeing as keeping quiet about Ignis’ location was a request from the King. One of the staff felt pretty bad for Noctis seeing that he seemed to be so stressed out. They told the Prince that perhaps he should ask his father.

Noctis managed to thank the person but he felt it would be very unlikely for him to get to see his busy father at the moment. Still it was better than just being fobbed off, even if the suggestion was a bit impractical. Prompto wasn’t sure what he could do to console his friend, in the face of possibly having to accept being unable to reach Ignis. However as they were stood wondering if there was anything left for them to try, Noct’s phone went off saying he had a message. Noctis’ eyes widened as he checked his phone. His father wanted to have dinner with him tonight. While he obviously couldn’t ask his father to make Ignis meet up with him, he could try asking where Ignis was. Of course he’d have to be smart about it. Still this meant there was hope.  
When Noct told Prompto what the message said his friend patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hey maybe he can at least tell you when Ignis is getting back.” Prompto knew it was unlikely that the King would allow Noctis to go see Ignis if he was indeed outside of the city. Still he was sure it would be reassuring for Noct to have more information.

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, hopefully.” He quickly text back that he was looking forwards to having dinner, “Even if I can’t get any information out of him it will be nice to see my dad.”

Prompto’s smile became bigger, “That’s the spirit.”

Noctis managed to smile back, “Come on let’s go chill out until I have to be back for dinner.” 

Prompto perked up, “Really? You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean there isn’t anything else we can do right now.” Noctis shrugged, “So come on let’s have some fun.”

The Prince was very thankful for the support of his friend. He decided seeing as there was nothing else they could do now, they might as well go hang out and do something fun. Noctis would try his best not to let his worrying ruin the fun. It was hard to dispel the pain in his chest but he didn’t want to worry Prompto further.  
Prompto didn’t tell Noct but he sent Ignis several text messages himself while the Prince wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to do all he could to convince Ignis to face this properly. He knew perhaps it wasn’t his place to be pushy. He still sometimes felt like an outsider but he cared about his friends and wanted them to be happy. He was sure the situation was complicated but it didn’t mean they shouldn’t talk it out. He hoped that Ignis would see sense.

“Well then let the fun begin.” Prompto swung his arm around Noct’s shoulders and they headed off to enjoy the rest of the day as best they could. Both of them with worries on their minds and in their hearts.

*

Ignis looked at his phone and sighed. Texts from Noctis and ones from Prompto. Maybe he was being a coward but right now he just couldn’t face Noct and give him a solid ‘no’. He needed to clear his head. He felt bad about practically disappearing on the Prince but this was only temporary. Besides he was interested in the work being done by the research teams. He had thought about asking to go before but always worried that he should remain near Noct. That was part of his problem. That he couldn’t stand being apart from his Prince. Hopefully doing this really would be best for the both of them. Give them time to reflect.

He’d been right to keep his plans from Noctis because given the texts he was getting the Prince would have kicked up a fuss if he’d been notified. All the texts made Ignis uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to rush back to his Prince’s side and reassure him he wasn’t going anywhere. Just that they couldn’t go further than being friends. He reminded himself what Gladio had told him. That the Prince would survive just fine without him for a little while. Ignis wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He would be happy if Noctis was able to handle more things on his own but at the same time he worried about becoming unneeded. He shook his head reminding himself that the Prince would always need an Advisor and Strategist even if he could manage mostly on his own. Just having someone to talk through a plan with could be useful and Ignis was the most qualified to give input that could be useful. Also maybe Noct would finally start tidying his own apartment. Ignis was not supposed to be his maid.

Ignis sighed, thinking about how he had probably been a little too indulgent of Noct in general. Perhaps he should try to be a little stricter in general. After all if he had been stricter perhaps they wouldn’t have gotten into this mess. He needed to be stricter on himself as well. He looked at the messages again and finally responded to one of Prompto’s. He told the boy he wouldn’t be away for too long and that he was sorry for upsetting Noct. He thanked Prompto for being such a good friend to the Prince and promised that he when he came back he would sort things out with Noct properly. Though it might not be in a way that would please the Prince, so he would be grateful if Prompto helped Noct come to terms with the results.  
Prompto text back that of course he’d be there for Noct and that he hoped Ignis would be okay too. Ignis smiled a little to himself. Prompto was perceptive. Ignis and Noctis were both going to hurt because of this but better now than later. At least that was Ignis hope. He heard one of the research team come over and he put his phone away. Right now he had to focus on the task at hand. He was here to learn and help protect people if anything did go wrong. He’d do his job no matter how much his heart twisted in his chest.

*

Noctis had been having a nice enough dinner with his father. They’d talked about various things as they ate but now they had lapsed into silence. Noct had managed to restrain himself from rushing to ask about Ignis. However the question was burning inside him. He pushed the vegetables around his plate. He often did this but usually he did not wear such a serious expression while doing so. He couldn’t help but think about how Ignis would be trying to make him eat the veggies on his plate rather than just push them around the plate.  
His father noticed the sullenness mixed into his son’s serious expression and had a fairly good idea as to what was the cause. Still he would allow Noct to bring the issue forwards on his own terms. Just in case his son didn’t really want to talk about it.

Noctis took a deep breath and looked up from his plate, “Dad why did no one ask my permission before Ignis was sent away on assignment? He is meant to be my Advisor and yet no one has told me anything. Ignis just replied that he was busy and I only found out he was even out of the Citadel when I finally got chance to visit his quarters. I don’t understand why this was hidden from me unless of course he has been sent somewhere I wouldn’t approve of. Or maybe you just think I’d get in the way of his work.”  
He met his father’s gaze. He wanted to show he wasn’t going to back down from this. He wanted answers.

Regis sighed; he knew he might have to face Noct on this but he still had wanted to have dinner with his son. It was such a rare thing after all. He supposed he’d just have to do his best to explain I.  
“We did consider how you would react and decided it was best not to inform you of the details or ask your opinion. We all felt it would slow things down and cause conflict. Ignis showed interest in doing certain work and expressed he wanted to allow you experience taking care of yourself without his direct aid for a period of time. He feels he has been pampering you a little much. We all felt you might not be comfortable giving Ignis up for a little while.”

Noctis tried his best not to pout but this was frustrating, “Do I still come across as that much of a child? I guess it is true I don’t like him to be too far away but I can cope on my own. It is just…”

“He is your friend and not just your Advisor.” Regis finished for him with a nod, “I understand my son. However sometimes you don’t seem ready to make certain sacrifices. You may sometimes have to send your friends far from yourself. Though I do hope that those times will always be temporary and that you will rarely have to be parted from them. I can assure you right now that Ignis will not be gone for long. He’ll return in a week or two.”

Noctis’ shoulders slumped, “I get the whole have to be a leader thing. I really do but just while I don’t have to be doing those things I want to hold the people close to me near.” He frowned and tried not to seem too concerned, “You didn’t really touch upon if he’d been send somewhere I wouldn’t approve of or if it was just you thought I’d bother him. The work Ignis was interested in doing, it was working with the research teams outside of the city right?”  
While he’d focused in having fun with Prompto, ever since his photographer friend had mention the possibility of the research group, Noct had been thinking about it in the back of his mind. He’d managed to recalled some of the meetings in which the research group was mentioned. Looking back he was sure Ignis had seemed interested in the topic.

Regis was very good at keeping a straight face, being King and everything. However he still tensed a little seeing his son trying to hide his concern. He wanted to hug his son and tell him everything would be okay but he had to be a King as well as a father on this subject. He decided to give in and tell Noct the truth at least, “Yes Ignis is with the research group. However Ignis is very capable and the risk is low. He is mostly there to learn more about demon first hand so that he help you further.”

Noctis nodded, “I understand. Sorry for troubling you with this at dinner. Next time though can I be asked first. I’ll do my best to act like a leader and not a concerned friend.” It made sense that even with Ignis wanting some space from him, the Advisor still was doing things that would hopefully benefit the Prince. His heart still hurt but he reminded himself this wasn’t forever. He might have to bury his feelings but he’d have Ignis back by his side.

Regis gave his son a small smile, “Don’t worry too much on it. Hopefully you will be able to keep that promise. If any of your friends need to be sent away for work again I will do my best to keep you in the loop.” He could tell his son was still troubling over things but at least his son hadn’t started yelling at him.

Noct couldn’t express his further concerns or how much his heart was hurting being apart from Ignis right now. He couldn’t explain his feelings to his father. He didn’t want to risk Ignis getting sent away forever. He managed to a small smile back, “Thanks for having dinner with me. Is there desert?”

Regis chuckled as he looked at Noct’s veggies spread out about the plate. He couldn’t bring himself to force him to finish them. He supposed this was a nice thing he could do for his worried son. He definitely had the feeling that Noct was hiding things but they all were. He just hoped that what ever it was Noct had someone to talk to.  
“Yes I do believe we shall have desert.”

*

Noctis went to bed that night not sure if he felt better or worse now he knew where Ignis was. He couldn’t go see him and if the text responses he had gotten were any indication he was probably going to get rejected when Ignis came back. At least it had changed from the subject been ignored completely. He had a feeling Prompto might have also texted Ignis. He was really lucky to have Prompto as a friend. He was sure the photography maniac would help him pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Still Noct didn’t want to have to give up on being with Ignis. He knew he probably would have to but he still felt so strongly for him. He knew Ignis felt the same. Surely they could hide it and Noct could promise just to treat Ignis as special when they were alone together. Maybe if he could explain it right he wouldn’t have to give up. Noctis decided he’d wait till Ignis came back to decide if he should just accept they couldn’t be together or not. If Ignis seemed too troubled by the situation it would be best to back down no matter how it would tear him apart.

For now all he could do was wait. He’d do his best to keep his mind off his Advisor’s absence. Noct closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Fears ran rampant inside his mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is coming... can you tell...


	6. Action a little too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has been having troubling nightmares so he decides he will have to ask Gladio to have Ignis brought home. However perhaps he has waited too late to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this... there is pain...  
> Not a particularly long chapter and the next will be pretty short as well probably.  
> (Edit: minor edit)

Noctis woke feeling as if his heart was in his throat. This was the fifth night in a row he’d had terrifying nightmares. He kept dreaming about Ignis disappearing from him. The dreams had started off vague. Ignis simply faded away into the shadows the first time before Noctis could even really reach out for him. However each night he’d tried hard to reach his friend and each night the parting became more distressing.  
The nightmare he had just experience was full of odd coloured flames swarming around his beloved Advisor. He managed to grab Ignis’ hand in his own but the flames were so intense Noct could almost truly feel them even in the dream. To the Prince’s horror Ignis became an ash figure that fell apart in his arms.

Noct wiped at the tears starting to run down his face. He couldn’t take it any more. He was terrified that Ignis really was going to disappear. He clutched at his chest and tried to take even breaths. He was shaking but he able to calm down a little. He couldn’t get the image of Ignis becoming lost to him forever. He was going to have to get Ignis back but he couldn’t just tell his father or anyone else it was because he was having bad dreams. They might think he was being childish. It wasn’t like he was the Oracle. Still he couldn’t shake the fear the dream left in its wake.  
He’d have to face Gladio and try to get him to help get Ignis back. The Shield had probably helped Ignis with arrangements to get onto the research assignment. So he could possibly help take him off the mission. Of course he’d have to find a way to convince Gladio to do this. That wasn’t going to be easy. Noct would have to do his best to keep his own calm too and in his current state he wasn’t sure he could do that. He had to try though because if he didn’t he felt like the fear was going to consume him completely. He had to be doing something to try to get Ignis back within reach.

*

Noctis had managed to calm himself down a little but he was still on edge as he headed to the Citadel to speak with Gladio. Technically he did have training today – though he hadn’t been showing up for the last few days because he was still mad at Gladio. He figured Gladio was also letting him be for the time being. As normally he might try to drag Noctis to practice. Maybe his Shield was waiting for him cool down and made the first move to go back to practice. Noct couldn’t bring himself to hate the shield forever and they both knew that.  
However Noct didn’t think he could wait till the scheduled time. Given the current time his Shield should be there already getting in some extra training anyway. So he should be able to catch him in one of the training areas. If he hadn’t been given extra work to do. Dark clouds rumbled over head, doing nothing for Noct’s mood. He felt like the weather knew another sort of storm was coming. He tried to chase the dark thoughts away but the image of Ignis crumbling to ash haunted him. He didn’t care if people thought it was strange that he was running through the Citadel. He was tempted to even warp but he managed to restrain himself from that.

Noctis was relieved to find Gladio in the usual training room. He strode up to his Shield with purpose. He was determined to convince Gladio that Ignis had to come home.  
Gladio was a little surprised to see the Prince enter. He had thought it would take longer for Noctis to be able to return to their sparring sessions. He did sense something off; there were signs of stress for sure. Even though the Prince was trying to appear prim and proper, there was an air of urgency.

“You are here early. If you needed to change scheduled you could have contacted me.” Gladio decided to tread carefully and act as if this was nothing completely out of the ordinary. Perhaps if he could keep his own calm the Prince wouldn’t tumble over what ever edge he was standing on.

Noctis took a steadying breath. He hated that he was showing signs of being shaken. He lifted his head more and did his best to speak calmly, “Bring Ignis back. You helped send him away so have him brought back this instant.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow; he’d expected this sort of thing days ago but not now. When Noct hadn’t chased him up yelling for him to bring Ignis back, he’d figured King Regis had perhaps said something to cause Noct to settle down. Maybe it had something to do with what ever was stressing the Prince out. Maybe he had only just found out exactly where Ignis was and was just worrying too much about it. He decided that could make sense if Noct hadn’t managed to get it out of anyone earlier.  
“I can’t just bring him back here. It was his choice to go and he’ll be back soon.”

Noctis stepped right up into Gladio’s personal space. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, “I need to meet with him now. So you will take this as an order and have him called back.” There was almost a growl to Noct’s voice he was having trouble containing himself.

Gladio was having trouble keeping his cool himself. What ever was making Noctis so edgy was unsettling the Shield. Could really being without Ignis for a few days cause this sort of change? Was he that worried about his capable Advisor?  
“Look Noctis I can’t follow that order. Ignis was giving permission from the King. I understand you want to speak with Ignis directly but you know full well you both need a little time apart to think things over. Even if you have come to a conclusion, Ignis isn’t ready to return yet.”

“I don’t care if he is ready to return yet. In that case just take me to the gates to meet him. I am sure he can spare five minutes.” Noct could feel the pain in his chest growing. The image kept playing in his head. He really was going to lose control, “Please listen to me that I have to see him.” He was doing his best not to yell.

Gladio’s expression became pained, “What?! So you can air out things right at the gates of the city are you mad? Noctis just wait for Ignis to return on his own. It is best for everyone that…”

What exactly was best for everyone never got said because Noctis snapped, “You mean what is best for you right!!!” His words were acidic and his expression was made up of fear and rage.

Gladio actually took a step back, “Wait what?! No!”

Noctis advanced, “Don’t act dumb. I over heard you that time you offered to be Ignis partner. He turned you down! Are you thinking that he’ll become so desperate for touch after rejecting me that he’ll turn to you?! Do you even care if it puts him in danger?!”

Gladio’s cheeks coloured and his own anger let loose, “What the hell Noct that wasn’t… Towards Ignis it isn’t like that. Damn it! Of course I care but Ignis is capable. You need to chill out this instant and stop spouting nonsense!”

Both of them readied themselves for this to become an actual fight. Neither one of them were quiet thinking clearly.

 

While this was all taking place Prompto had arivred for his own training lessons. As he dashed in from the rain – having been let in by the guards of course – and folded up his umbrella, he over heard some troubling news. He didn’t mean to eaves drop but the person relaying the information to be forwarded to the King was talking a little loudly.

Prompto moved towards the conversation carefully; trying to seem as if he was just heading deeper into the building. His eyes widened as he over heard Ignis’ name being mentioned and what new needed to be give to the King. Prompto almost slipped over as he burst into a sprint. He probably caught the attention of those talking but he didn’t care. He had to get to Noct.  
The Prince had text him that he was going to see Gladio to ask about having Ignis brought home. Prompto hadn’t asked for the details but he’d offered to come with. His friend had told him he had to do this himself and Prompto had wished him luck. He wondered if Noct had some how sensed something would go wrong. This was going to be a hard blow to Noct but he had to tell him. Prompto’s own heart hurt but he knew Noct’s would hurt more. He could feel tears trying to blur his vision as he ran to the place he hoped he’d find the Prince and Shield.

Prompto opened the door to the training room Gladio and Noct usually used so forcefully he startled the pair. He stood there panting for a moment as he registered that Noct and Gladio were indeed in the room.

“Prompto?” Noct was surprised to see his friend suddenly turn up so distraught. His anger dimmed for a moment as the fear that had been eating at him decided to swallow him whole. Please no, he begged silently, don’t let it be what I think.

“Hey, hey what happened?” Gladio felt his stomach start to drop and a chill creep up on him.

The rain outside intensified as Prompto opened his mouth to speak. The tears in his eyes threatening to fall now, “I-I over heard… a message for the King. Noct I’m so sorry… I-Iggy…he’s missing… he…” Prompto couldn’t hold back the tears any more. Saying it hurt even more than he knew it would but he managed to force the last bit out, “… was taken by daemon.”

Noctis’ world seemed to shatter and lightening flashed across the sky. After a moment of utter shock he rounded on Gladio, “THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LET HIM LEAVE!!!” He pushed and struck at Gladio, venting his frustration. “YOU HELPED SEND HIM AWAY!!!”

Gladio let the blows rain down on him. He did nothing to block them. He let Noct take out his rage and sorrow. Tears formed in his own eyes as he wondered what the hell had gone wrong. Prompto was crying in the doorway and the blows from Noctis were getting weaker.

The Prince crumpled suddenly to the floor His voice was softer now, “This is all my fault. My love troubled him so much he ran away… I’ve lost him…”

Gladio swooped down and wrapped his arms around Noctis. He hugged him tightly unable to find the right words to say. Tears ran down Noct’s cheeks before he burst into full on wailing cries. He hugged Gladiolus back, burying his face against his Shield’s shoulder. It hurt so much that Noct felt like it was going to rip him apart. Ignis had been taken by daemon. There was a slim hope that he might be found alive. After wouldn’t they have said Ignis was dead if he had been killed. His heart clung to that small hope and he prayed to the Astrals for Ignis to be saved.


	7. Unforseen trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident that caused Ignis to get taken by a Daemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. Hoping to wrap up this fic soon. Not sure how many more chapters but there isn't much more story to tell. There will be a branch off more ansty alt fic and a continuation fic - though the continuation will be focusing on Luna and Gentiana instead. I want to write some F/F.

Only about an hour or so earlier things had been going smoothly at the research site. It was day time so they were going over research in the tents rather than collecting any. The threat of rain was actually slightly exciting as more research was being done into how weather conditions might effect daemon. Previous studies had shown the daemon didn’t seem too bothered by it but there had been reports of increased or reduced numbers of certain types depending on the weather. Perhaps daemons also just had weather that suited their skills best. Beasts to could use weather to their advantage so it made some sense that daemons might have preferences too.

Ignis sipped on a can of ebony as he looked over some of the documentation. The crew slept in shifts. One set from from dawn to midday and the other from midday to dusk but they would all be up through the night. As things were Ignis and about six others were currently awake – that didn’t count the general gate guards that sometimes checked in on them – as dark clouds accumulated above their heads. He heard the wind pulling at the sides of the temporary research shelter that had been built. He was doing his best to keep his mind off Noctis. He would do as he told Prompto and settle things once his work here was finished. He didn’t expect anything to go wrong that should prevent him returning in a few more days once his time with the research team was over.  
Even as one of his fellows ran into the main tent making those who were working in there all look up, including Ignis, he still didn’t become too concerned.

Apparently something interesting was happening right under their feet. Crestholm Channels was the name that had been given to the winding sewer passageways that were used for flood control, and to process and store water collect so that it could be used for the dry surrounding lands. Once under the control of the Royals, when the Wall’s range had been reduced it was turned over to the people who relied on it. Of course that didn’t stop citizens of Insomnia lending a hand to the new workers. The entrance being so close to the city meant that the guards would sometimes lend their time to helping out the new Crestholm Channel crews. They had never been told they couldn’t so they helped when they could.  
The tunnels where people actually worked were well lit and the daemons that entered the area usually kept away from the well lit sections. So unless there was trouble deeper down or in pipes which couldn’t be easily accessed things ran pretty smoothly. There had been times when areas had been declared too unsafe and shut off but the new tenants intended to run the facility for as long as they could as it really did help water supplies in such a dry region.

It wasn’t like there were no tensions between those of Insomnia and those who had come to run Crestholm Channels. After all if the Wall had still extended far enough the main facility would have been safer to work in even if not all the pipe lines were. Certainly it must seem to some that the King had abandoned all but Insomnia City itself. Especially at Crestholm Channels the tensions could run high because the safety of the Wall was so close and of no use to the workers there. There had been occasional arguments with the guards but seeing as for the most part the guards would try to help, things hadn’t escalated past verbal disputes. Anyone that seemed to be getting too hot headed on either side was told to go cool off.

The Crestholm Channel workers had watched the research group with weary eyes. However they had soon warmed up to the group as they realised the research they were doing could help people outside the Wall just as much. The leader of the workers had actually said to Ignis, ‘Oh so the King is finally doing something for us folks out here’. Ignis just smiled because he could tell under the bitterness, the man still believed something could be done. Ignis did too. Of course he didn’t want to workers’ hopes up in case the research proved not as useful as they hoped.  
The man who had run into the tent explained as the group followed him towards the entrance to the facility below. Apparently some of the daemons had been getting a little more daring over time. They still didn’t seem to like the lights much but a few Ereshkigal had been cheekily darting in and stealing the workers’ lunches if they were left carelessly too near the edge of a lit section – usually if they were working on something near there and had taken their lunches with them. The daemons would wait for no one to be paying real attention or startle whoever was about so that they had chance to grab the food. They didn’t seem to be too interested in confrontation. Perhaps because their numbers were small and there works did have hired hunters as extra protection. Still the thieves were getting more daring and their numbers seem to have increased.

Even when the workers had started to make sure to leave their lunches in a more centrally illuminated place or not bring them into the tunnels at all, the trouble continued. The daemons would start messing with the cabling for the lights as if in retaliation for the moving of their easy to grab snacks. Still hadn’t been any real confrontation as the little buggers would run if a hunter went after them but if they gathered their numbers and made more organised strikes it could become dangerous. So far it had mostly just been troublesome.  
The workers had gotten hold of some standing lights and back up generators in case any major cabling got damaged by the fiends. They also hoped to acquire some of the new deterrent lights the research team was working with. They had a few of an older model but not enough to really protect things down in the tunnels. Besides while one directed on a Ereshkigal might scare it off, if there was anything larger slipping in the effect, though it would still cause some damage, it would probably just anger it.

These older lights were also few, heavy, hard to move and easily damaged. They had a few working ones left and they kept the Ereshkigal completely out of those areas at the moment but if they got daring enough to destroy the things they’d probably have to make bigger changes to how they worked the tunnels. Hunters had tried eradicating the daemons but the monsters generally fled into places too dangerous to follow for risk of there being worse things hiding in the deeper dark. That and more daemon always seemed to come.  
Yet for all the trouble the Ereshkigal had been causing the workers had been confident they could shoulder the trouble especially with the prospect of getting newer deterrent lights – the researchers had decided they could certainly leave some working prototypes as they had back ups and the research would let them make more anyway. It would just be getting the items for mass production.

It meant that the current issue while linked to the Ereshkigal was potentially more than that to get the workers so concerned. The daemon had been acting strange according to the workers. They seemed to be on the move and would even cross lit areas almost in desperation. The workers had heard sounds coming from the walls. Presumably from inside pipes leading off the facility. Their fear was something was moving into the Ereshkigal’s territory that the other daemon wanted nothing to do with. Or maybe they were simply getting into position to surround the workers and make a joint attack. Another possibility was that they were just taking advantage of an increase in numbers or the presence of a stronger Daemon. It was hard to know exactly which daemons would work together and which wouldn’t.  
The researchers had found that while some daemon could be opportunistic and work with others types to attack groups of humans they might not be able to take on their own others preferred their own kind. Also that it sometimes varied even between groups of the same species. One group of goblins might work with an Iron Giant but another group might not. It also sometimes seemed less like working together and more like making the most of an opportunistic attack before no doubt going their separate ways. However there were types that more often grouped together for whatever reason. On top of that the researchers hadn’t really seen much in fighting between daemon. While it didn’t mean it couldn’t be preferable not to share space with certain other types, it gave some indication that daemon were somewhat aware that other daemon were daemon. They didn’t rule out daemons fighting each other completely but there seemed some kin-ship. Perhaps more like separate human factions who had different goals but could work together at times.

The researches were eager to get to the bottom of things to both help the workers and their research. Ignis as a skill fighter readied himself of any possible sudden attack as they were led down to a section of tunnel where the workers were currently hearing the most activity. They had one of the old lights set up in this section so they hoped they would be able to investigate safely enough unless it was something bigger. The research team had brought along some of the smaller prototypes for back up should any trouble start. The small ones may not be as effective as the bigger ones they had been testing but they were stronger than the old ones the workers were using.

There was definitely scraping and clanging sounds coming from the section of tunnel wall people had gathered to inspect. A couple of hunters and a guard from the gate were stood watching the wall with weary eyes. A pair of researched moved closer to the wall and started setting up a type of Radar machine that could penetrate through solid objects. The screen provided two outputs. One for changes in the density of objects the radar’s field of view, which could show the general size and location of things hidden by opaque barriers. It could identify a rough layout of a room behind a wall. The other being for sensing movement, which would help with distinguishing animate objects from the inanimate ones. The technology was partly based on archaeological surveying technology and partly on larger radar used by the military to help determine enemy numbers and movement. They researchers were hoping to complete a smaller device that could overlay radar information on the fly in the field; including information about potential lifeforms behind walls to protect against sneak attacks.

“This might give us a clearer idea of what is going on behind the wall. Mostly if we are dealing with a population boom the daemon usually spotted down here or if a larger daemon has come into the tunnels.” One of the researchers explained.

Ignis kept his weapons ready as they researchers used their equipment to try to work what sort of threat they were dealing with. He wasn’t taking any chances. Perhaps he should get the workers to completely evacuate for now but even if they weren’t fully trained fighters it didn’t mean that they did have some basic weapons. Depending on the type of danger they could possibly bring it down with sheer numbers. Then again the number of enemy was unknown and people could still get hurt. Did they have enough potions?  
He had a feeling the guard was also talking to the Hunters about just getting everyone out of there. Crestholm Channels were an important resource but were they really worth many people getting hurt.

One of the researchers who had taken charge of manning the radar paled as the images started coming through. “There seems to be something Ereshkigal sized right up against the wall but there is definitely something bigger than an Ereshkigal moving around behind it.”  
  
Several researchers and one of the hunters lent in over the monitor to try to make sense of the shapes on the screen.  
  
“Doesn’t it look like the wall here is getting less dense...” One of the researchers commented and a ripple of understanding had them starting to try to get the equipment packed up and away from the wall. The sounds had been getting louder and now everyone could see cracks starting to appear in the wall.  
  


“Everyone get back!” The gate guard called out.  
  
Workers and researchers attempted to get away from the wall to give the hunters, the guard and Ignis more room. They could join in a fight too if need be but they understood that they should let those more skilled lead. One of the researchers that had been packing up the radar – though the guard had barked at them to leave it, they didn’t want to lose valuable tech even if they had a backup – was still close to the wall when a Ereshkigal burst through it. Rubble flew everywhere as the demented daemon charged wildly forwards. Whether intentional or not it ran straight at the old deterrent light which burnt its skin and knocked the thing over before the nearest hunter to it rammed his weapon into the weakened daemon. It still took a few strikes to finish it off but between the hunter’s blade and the guard’s gun the thing was taken care of. While they were dispatching the daemon someone called out to the researcher who had been caught up in the explosion of rubble.  
  
“I’m fine… I think…” came a small reply.  
  
Ignis acknowledged that the researcher looked injured but not terribly so. They’d gotten a bit scratched up but were at least conscious. They were sat near the wall, holding a hand to a cut on their head. Hopefully it wasn’t too serious but head wounds did tend to bleed a fair bit. The hunter nearest them was asking if they could move closer to him and away from the hole slowly. The injured researched started to crawl towards him.

A low hiss drew caused all attention returned to the new hole in the wall. The now flickering light from the fallen deterrent light illuminated into the hole better than the regular tunnel lighting in periodic bursts, revealing something with scales and glimpses of a large human like face.  
Naga  
Was the word that went through the minds of those watching the creature. It seemed greatly annoyed by the flickering burning light but not enough to pull itself back from the hole or launch into a frenzy just yet. In fact it eased its head out of hole and seemed to be contemplating something. It scented the air, ignoring how the flickers of deterrent light were burning its scales. It wasn’t that large judging by its head size not being too disproportionate to a human but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t dangerous. Daemons could also go through rapid growth so this monster could become a really big problem if they didn’t deal with it here. Still making a first strike would have to be timed well. The researchers as slowly as possible were getting their smaller deterrent lights ready and passing a few to the workers. They didn’t want to attract the attention of the Naga but they could offer support once those with more combat skill engaged.

Ignis finally realised what the beast was sniffing around. It had smelt the blood dripping from the injured researcher’s wounds and clearly was trying to identify the injured, easier prey. The researcher had frozen mid crawl towards the hunter. They didn’t need to look around to know the eyes of the Naga were now on them. The daemon reared and people launched into action.  
Ignis rushed at the beast getting in its path and striking it in the face with one of his daggers. The hunter the researcher had been crawling towards reached out and grabbed the wounded researcher to start pulling them away from the fray.  
Deterrent lights clicked on and Ignis struck the Naga again with his other dagger. Its flesh burnt more rapidly under the harsher lights and it thrashed its head about.  
  
“Drive it back towards the hole for now but not so aggressively it flees. Someone take Em out of here for treatment. We should save potions we have down here for the fight itself! Everyone who is less experienced with battle should head out too! Get back up from the gate guards if you can.” Ignis yelled instructions quickly as he carefully drove the Naga back, with help from one of the two hunters, the gate guard and those manning deterrent lights.  
They might not really need any more back up for such a small Naga but if the beast did escape down another tunnel Ignis wanted to have teams ready to follow and destroy it. Better that then let it make a nest somewhere. Sure it wouldn’t stop other daemon eventually taking up residence in the tunnels. Certainly deeper down there were probably some very nasty daemon but they hadn’t travelled up to this level. Keeping these upper levels clear for the workers for as long as possible was a goal they could aim for.

Em the injured researcher was passed off to one of the workers who wasn’t going to participate in the fight so that the second hunter could return to battle. Some of the deterrent lights passed hands between those who were better off leaving and those who wished to risk staying. Holding the lights meant they couldn’t easily fight but with four main fighters – Ignis, the two hunters and the gate guard – hopefully given the space they wouldn’t have to switch out to weapons. It wasn’t like there was a lot of room for everyone to just pile in on the creature.  
The Naga retreated back into the shadows of the hole but showed no intention of fleeing as it snapped its fangs at Ignis. He stood his ground not getting any closer to the hole and signalled the others to do the same. As the retreating group mostly of workers and a couple of the researchers started to disappear up the tunnel towards safety the Naga made a frustrated sound. Some of its prey was getting away.

Ignis caught a flash of moment. Scales reflecting in the light that managed to probe a little into the darkness behind the break in the wall. He jumped back and yelled for the others to get back, as the Naga’s tail shot out of the hole. It made a sweeping thrashing motion attempting to knock people over. A few people went down as the movement had been sudden and they couldn’t react fast enough even with Ignis’ warning. The people who had been knocked off their feet were quickly trying to pick themselves and their deterrent lights up hoping that they weren’t damage but the tail was still thrashing around they didn’t really have chance. They could neither get up or stop themselves being knocked into others; who did their best not to fall themselves and help their companions get further out of the way. At least when knocked or partly dragged by a fellow, far enough from the thrashing tail they finally had the chance to get up and hurry to reclaim their lights. Some of which had been knocked further away.

Ignis helped put an end to the thrashing with a well timed leap thrusting his daggers into the tail. The Naga screeched and attempted to pull its light burnt tail back with Ignis still holding his daggers firmly into its flesh. It slowed the daemon down enough that the Hunters and Gate Guard were able to get some strong attacks in on the retreating tail. The Naga finally shook Ignis loose with a hard downward slam of its tail which managed to lift him up off the floor. He didn’t take the brunt of the attack because as he felt the moment he slashed his daggers further through its flesh to free them; taking the very tip off the Naga’s tail off in the process. He landed on the ground dark blood splattered around as the Naga finally got its tail back through the hole.

The fight wasn’t over yet. Ignis eyed the hole noticing that the cracks around it seemed to have grown. Hopefully the area would hold but the trashing around had done more than knock them off their feet. They might have to reluctantly chase the Naga through the hole regardless of the risks in doing so; they had to finish the creature off. The portable prototype lights were clearly just not large enough or strong enough to truly deter it. Which was information that would be useful in creating better lights but not helpful for those who needed to be working these tunnels. Their larger one may stand a chance at truly damaging or warding off the beast but it was getting it down here and they still needed more testing to say for sure. It was definitely better to finish the daemon off than risk it lurking about nearby to have another crack at the workers. Luckily the Naga seemed just as intent on continuing their fight now more out of rage than anything.

A thick mist shot out from the hole and Ignis backed up, “Poison! Hopefully just that and no other status effects. Use potions and antidotes sparingly but hold out for too long either.”  
The hunter closer to the hole edged a little closer; poisoning shortening his breaths, “Do you think it is using this as a last resort to get away.”  
The mist was making it harder to see into the hole but Ignis tried his best to read movements in the mist itself instead while it dissipated.  
  
“LOOK OUT!” He cried out just in time and the hunter raised his weapon.  
  
This caused the Naga to have to change target suddenly; its body slamming up against the side of the hole in doing so. It arched over Ignis towards those with lights rather than weapons but they were ready too. They clustered together and shone their lights into its face. This burnt the Naga’s eyes enough to blind it. It cried out and reared back striking the ceiling. This wasn’t exactly one of the taller areas and concrete dust rained down. Hopefully they could kill the daemon before it caused some sort of collapse. Its body thrashed as it tried to back up again. Ignis and the other weapon wielders jumped at their chance to attack.  
It sprayed more poison now and snapped its fangs at anything close to its head, realising its poor decision to continue the fight. Humans and daemon heard the sounds of back up guards arriving. They had the Naga on the ropes. The hunter near the hole had moved right up to it now to help prevent it from making an easy retreat. They clearly had the upper hand but as Ignis preformed a beautiful slash across the raised underside of the Naga as it thrashed about, he let his eyes slip across his fellow fighters to check their conditions. As he did so he swore he saw a pair of gleaming eyes in the hole.

Presuming that an Ereshkigal or some other daemon was potentially contemplating aiding the Naga or simply taking advantage of the situation Ignis made a move he felt appropriate. He called out to the hunter by the hole as he moved towards him. It was the right move as the hunter shifted to check the obvious risk area behind him just as an Ereshkigal jumped for him. Ignis caught the daemon on his daggers the force of the struggling daemon causing him to stagger back. While the others tried to finish off the Naga Ignis had leaped around to help the hunter, the hunter in question attempted to help Ignis finish off the Ereshkigal. Back up would be here any second.

The naga pulled itself completely out of wall, wobbling and near death. Ignis really need to take an antidote now it had stopped spraying poison and a potion but he had his hands full. The Ereshkigal was desperately trying to scratch off his face as he held it as still as possible for the hunter to finish off. Suddenly in a twist of bad luck Ignis found himself in a position where he had to sacrifice himself. It was over in seconds though it had dragged out in the Strategist's mind. Still he felt he had chosen the option with the least casualties and a chance of survival.  
As the Ereshkigal died Ignis felt himself get knocked forwards. The Naga hadn’t been as near death as they hoped as it had one last desperate try to escape. Its tail had slammed into his back with force, causing him to stumble into a half fall towards the hunter in front of him. Ignis felt a chill go up his spine as he partly fell and saw the hunter shift his weapon to try and catch him. Time seemed to slow down and Ignis managed to reach out and shove the man away with the side of his arm; so he wouldn’t have to drop his daggers. Twisting his own body with the force as he did so, he turned enough to take the Naga’s attack on his arms and daggers rather than his torso but the force propelled him backwards into the wall. His torso was pushed over the lip of the hole first along with the Naga’s head, before the Naga’s body slammed up against the surrounding wall with the force of its blind charge. With a burst of desperate speed the writhing Naga dragged itself and Ignis fully through the hole; all the movement as it trashed to hurry the process causing the weakened surrounding concrete to finally give. When it gave part of the ceiling crashed down too, essentially cutting Ignis and the Naga off from everyone else.


	8. Amber Eyes in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets into more trouble than he counted on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this one.
> 
> Edit: slight correction to potion using from using magic to smash open to firmly gripping around a magical seal on the bottle - so none magic users can still actervate potions.

Ignis gritted his teeth through the pain as he was dragged further along the dark passage he was now in. He did his best to twist his daggers to get the daemon to drop him. The last of its stamina was waning anyway so with a frustrated pain cry it tossed Ignis into the side of the tunnel. Ignis hit it and crumpled to the ground. He hurt all over from having his back scrapped against the broken wall and the ground. Of course some of the worst pain came from where his arms had been ripped into by the poisonous fangs of the Naga.  
He probably wasn’t much better condition than the Naga itself with all the poison pumping through his system but he was sure he had more determination and fight left in him. He just had to use it wisely. So he lay still. Even though he had indeed hit the wall he had curled himself slightly to protect his head. Sure it had hurt and so had hitting the floor but he was conscious but the Naga didn’t need to know that. He lay in wait do his best impression of a possum, hoping the daemon would take the bait before really did pass-out.

He listened carefully in the darkness for its movements. It couldn’t see him but it could small him and hear him. Possibly it could sense his movements or location in other ways too. Ignis didn’t much care right now how it sensed him just so long as it was convinced and attack in way that would give him the killing blow. He intended to make its next attack its last. He just hoped that after that no more daemon would show up until he was able to heal up and flee. Not that he was sure which way he should do that. Getting back to where the hole had been – he was pretty sure that last move had brought down more of the wall at least. Maybe he’d be able to follow sounds of people trying to rescue him – if there was a rescue attempt – or perhaps if the tunnel was a straight one some light shinning from some route into the better lit areas of the channels.

He heard the Naga gather itself and prepare to strike. It had taken the bait. He just had to time this right. His arms felt slightly numb but he wouldn’t let that stop him. The Naga made to bite Ignis’ head – presumably off – but just as Ignis’ felt its foul breath he thrust his daggers up into its open maw. Its teeth scrapped against his arms again and it even tried to bite down with its last breaths but Ignis had struck true. His daggers had inflicted a critical hit up through the roof of the Daemon’s mouth. It burst into darkness joining the rest that filled the area as if it was never there.

Ignis panted but he couldn’t rest now. He had to reach his potions and antidote. He hoped they hadn’t fall from his persons. Otherwise he’d have to reach into his magically stored reserve – each person connected to the Prince or King had a weaker version of an Armiger storage to call upon when too far from either. The power of the crystal willed it and it was a useful convenience for carrying more items even if it was no where as vast as what the Prince or King could store. However there were draw backs. If one became too weak they couldn’t call up the strength to open that magical gateway without a boost of magic from another with Armiger storage acess. It was why he hadn’t put away his daggers and pushed the hunter with his arm instead of his hands. He didn’t want to risk not having access to at least one set of weapons. It was also why he carried some healing items simply on him. While the vials really only broke if one pressed firmly against the special seal to activate the magical release, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have been shaken loose and dropped somewhere.

He half wished he could reach into Noct’s Armiger right now just so he could feel his Prince’s presence. Of course he was far too far away but he couldn’t help but wish. He prayed to get through this and back to his Prince. He reached for where his healing items should be as he started to force himself to sit up when he sensed movement in the darkness. The sound of something shuffling closer. Shaking he hoped the adrenaline would last. Another daemon no doubt to fight before he could get himself fully recovered. He almost laughed because surely this was his punishment for foolishly fleeing his responsibilities instead of properly facing things. He might never get to see his Prince again.

His hand brushed his healing items and he sharply took in a breath. Perhaps there was hope after all. He’d have to be fast to pop his items and defend himself. He wouldn’t last without some healing. His grip was slipping a little on his dagger it was so coated in blood from himself and naga. His arms felt like jello now and probably wouldn’t be working for much longer. Just as his hand closed around its target and he readied himself to defend as best he could the daemon screeched towards him. Ignis prepared himself for impact and started to close his fist around what he could feel was an elixir container – that was even more fortuitous and useful right now than simply a potion. That first then antidote then potion from his reserve, he’d told himself was the best order. Antidote first would only take away the poison not deal with his wounds and the wounds were more troublesome as they impaired his ability to defend himself rather than just sapped away at his health. He didn’t have many elixirs so he would have to sparingly use the superior healing item, which restored vigour not only healed.

Strangely though the impact never came. A commanding voice did instead. “Enough!” it said and the only thing that hit Ignis was a foul air similar to the one released as a daemon dissipated. In his shock Ignis shock Ignis forgot to close his hand around his Elixir. He was about to call out but the words ‘who’s there caught in his throat’ as he saw two glowing amber eyes in the darkness moving towards him.  
“Now what do we have here, hmmmm.” The voice came from where the eyes were.  
A dread fill Ignis and he suddenly wanted the daemons back. Before he could make a decision between fight or flight – both seemingly like terrible options. The voice spoke once more.  
“Sleep.”  
The darkness of unconsciousness consumed Ignis but those eyes were burnt into Ignis’ mind as was the voice that belonged to them; they would haunt him from this moment.


	9. Unexpected Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is rescued by an unexpected and unconventional saviour

The others had watched in horror as Ignis’s vanished through the hole and the area collapsed. The other hunter and gate guard had rushed forwards to try and finish off the Naga but instead had to simply drag the hunter closest to the hole – he’d been knocked off his feet not by Ignis’ push but Naga’s body – away before rubble came down on him. If Ignis hadn’t pushed him out of the way he too would have ended up pushed through that hole. Sure he could have maybe helped Ignis fight the daemon but they could have easily been both knocked out and Ignis would have been more gravely wounded if the naga had got him in the back. If Ignis hadn’t been knocked out of killed going through the hole he surely had better chance of survival than if he’d just taken the hit. Still if such calculations were going through the others minds they were little comfort to anyone and the researchers felt the weight of the moment even more. After all they knew who Ignis was and that the King would be very upset if he was hurt, more so if he died. Sure they cared about Ignis well enough as simply another person and they were sure the King would be sad if anyone at all died, but Ignis was supposed to be the Prince’s Advisor and close friend. So it reasoned the King may have a greater attachment to Ignis even if it didn’t show outside closed doors. Perhaps like a second son. It would pain them to give such news but no matter what the final outcome new they would have to give.

Of course after the first few seconds of shock, as their minds spun, they also moved into action. One turned to the gate guard back up that had just arrived, “Quick one of you come with me we need to get new to the King. The rest of you we need people to help carefully move this rubble without causing another collapse, a man called Ignis Scientia has gotten trapped on the other side, condition unknown.”  
Even if the worst had happened they weren’t giving up until they knew for sure. Luckily the gate guards listened understanding the situation and one broke off to leave hurriedly with the researcher who had taken charge. Everyone who was still hurt or poisoned used the according items to heal up before starting to carefully begin rescue operations. Some of the guards stood ready to fight instead just in case there was any more daemon trouble. The workers who had remained for the fight helped with the rubble moving and a few other workers came back down to help or swap shift. They had to work carefully getting supports down to prevent further collapse. It would slow them down but they wouldn’t give up. Specialists would be no doubt be sent to assist them as soon as help could arrive. They would call out Ignis’ name every so often hoping to hear something back. Rubble could have actually come down on the daemon and Ignis as well killing both but they hoped that wasn’t the case. The even tried to use the radar but couldn’t find any movement but also no true indication of a human body either. It had started them thinking that maybe Ignis had been dragged off somewhere further or had moved due to dangers but surely then he would have tried calling out first or trying to get their attention in some other way.

A group broke off with the radar hoping to find Ignis elsewhere. They continued to move the rubble so that they could gain access to the area Ignis had been taken into so they could perhaps get a better idea of, which way he might have been taken if the radar was correct in showing he wasn’t behind or under the rubble. They would have likely found him rather quickly and helped guide other rescue efforts to him if he had not been moved a second time. The Naga hadn’t managed to abscond too far with him. As it was just as they were finishing setting up at an area that would have let them see Ignis and whomever or whatever was with him, he was whisked away. So they thought it was just another daemon shuffling through the darkness. Hope was starting to fade as the longer Ignis was missing the more likely he was dead. Especially with all the daemon activity along where they channel blueprints said the tunnel Ignis had been dragged into lay. Still they prayed Ignis had perhaps just ran and was trying to head to some sort of opening. There were only a few both ways along the tunnel so they were sending people them – or as close to them as they safely could in the hopes Ignis would appear.   
They needed more reinforcements before they could start searching the tunnel itself or enter more dangerous areas in general. No one wanted to risk more lives. The plan was to move forces in unified entry, with deterrent lights and members of the Kingsglaive to sweep the tunnel and any potential areas Ignis might have been able to flee too. That was if he didn’t manage to return on his own before the Kingsglaives arrived. Some wondered if the King would send out his Glaives if anyone but Ignis had been lost but potentially bitter thoughts were pushed away as those with them focused on the task at hand. They might flare up later but for now there was work to be done.

Sometime before word even came that members of the Kingsglaive would be sent a rather odd incident took place. Those at the site of the collapsed wall had just managed to create an opening large enough for a fully grown adult to crawl through – not that anyone would risk that. The work had been done as quickly but with caution. It didn’t help that some of the rubble pieces had been large and hard to move. Luckily on site there were things to help stabilise the ceiling from collapse or they would have not even been able to make as much progress as they had. They knew some sort of help would be hopefully sent soon as news had been sent to the King and it had been confirmed as received.  
None of them had a direct line to the King. They reported to the head of research operations then any information would be forwarded to correct people. Still it was a line to the Citadel and would have reached the King’s ears more discreetly if certain factors hadn’t come into play. The head of research operations for instance had been heading out of the Citadel. Luckily he had his work mobile on him and was able to receive the incident report. He’d actually been descending the rain drenched steps when he took the call. The news distracted him enough to misstep. He slipped on the stairs and fell badly. Hurt and dazed he’d been helped back into the Citadel lobby by the door guards.

The receptionist went and got the medical kit as the head of research operations was helped into a chair. As this happened a Glaive called Nyx happened to be passing, "Hey why don’t I help take it from here so you two can get back on the door.” He gave them a smile and they nodded in agreement before swiftly leaving.  
The injured man’s head throbbing and hoping he didn’t have a concussion, recalled the urgency of the news he’d been given. He jumped out of the chair which caused him to get a dizzy spell. The sudden movement startled both the receptionist who had returned with the medical kit and Nyx. Nyx steadied the man and the receptionist assisted the man in using a potion. That really helped the last of the fog clear up.  
“I have urgent new for the King. Please let me borrow a phone!” He wasn’t exactly sure where his had gone. He’d accidentally flung it from his hand so it might still be outside somewhere but so long as he could get onto the emergency line to the King it didn’t matter what phone he used.  
Nyx smiled at the concerned man, “Actually I was about to deliver a message to my superior who is currently in a meeting with the King. I can pass your news on as well. It would be faster.” 

Due to some possibly outdated regulation the King couldn’t answer his phone in meetings. Even if it was emergency information. So it had to first go to whoever was manning the phone for calls and then to a message runner who could discreetly enter a meeting room and whisper the information. The head of research operations nodded clearly still very flustered and began recounting the information to Nyx. Nyx had taken notice of Prompto entering and nearing but didn’t stop the rather loud panicked talking of the head of research operations. The news was indeed urgent and Nyx found he didn’t have time much to care who over heard. Though it was a problem if it was leaked hardly anyone was in the lobby. He knew the receptionist well and Prompto was a friend of the Prince. Then as he watched the blonde flee from the corner of his eye just core of the news being that one Ignis Scientia had been dragged off by a daemon, he remembered that Ignis was one of the Prince’s friends too.  
As soon as the man was done relaying the new Nyx gave him a curt thanks and nod before dashing off to the meeting room himself. Decorum be damned. He’d rather burst into the meeting himself as he could probably still contain himself well enough to at least whisper the news to the King. A distress Prince however may barge in yelling for all in the meeting to hear. He didn’t think Noctis a fool but strong emotions could get the better of even some of the brightest people. Some tact had to be used. So that was how the everyone in a room had turned to see a hurried Nyx head to not his superior’s side but the King’s – his was the more important message to relay.

Once it had been relayed things had gone into motion and someone had been sent to relay that the message had been received and action was being taken. Of course what exact action to be taken had to be weighed up even when time was short. Decisions needed to be made quickly but not mindlessly. While it had been acknowledged and forwarded with the first return message that retrieval of Ignis could be continue being attempted so long as they were cautious, the question was what other aid to send if any and how long to allow for rescue operations. Those trying to make suck important decisions had no idea that an extra aid of sorts had been deployed without their knowledge. Not that they would have perhaps considered this particular option in the first place or known about it being one.

This aid was what had been considered an odd incident by the people working in the rescue efforts. A large grey dog with strange lighter patterns on its fur and a green wristband and oddly looks a bit like a matching sash, suddenly ran into Crestholm Channels despite attempts to stop it. The bounded between people making its way to the area of the collapse. It dived into the gap the people there had made before they could stop it and had wiggled fully through.  
To say they were stunned would be an understatement. They hoped the animal would be okay but couldn’t understand what would drive the animal to do such a thing. The only thing any of them could think was that perhaps Ignis had a really intelligent dog that had sensed its master was in danger. That or some wild dog had just gone crazy. None of them were familiar with the beast so they didn’t know the truth.

*

Not wanting to be discovered Ardyn, the owner of the amber eyes had carried Ignis off further into the maze of tunnels. Finding an area that was still lit faintly – even if he could see in the dark it he wanted to see with more human vision the wounded man he taken – he lay Ignis down. He had healed him to prevent him from dying but not so much that he would feel no pain upon waking. Not that Ardyn was going to wake him any time soon. He stared down at the prone form. He’d watched the end of the tussle with the Naga and been pretty impressed by how Ignis managed to stay calm enough to use such a method. If the timing could have been thrown off so badly he’d end up dead or in a longer fight. Such an understanding could cause one to panic thus increasing the risk of failure. He it could be interesting to try to make use of this man. He felt himself quite lucky to have decided to check on the growth of the daemon infestation of Crestholm Channels today of all days. Everything was going satisfactory. Soon enough the workers no doubt be driven out even if they did manage to get some of those damn lights from the researchers. He’d spent a little time watching those men work too. He’d seen this man there too helping those researchers and there was something else familiar about him under all the blood and dirt. The glasses – still some how on Ignis’ face even if they were now slightly cracked and had shifted down his nose – were what helped jog Ardyn’s memory. He clicked his tongue at himself and rolled his eyes. He hadn’t expected to meet one so soon so he hadn’t been paying enough attention as he should have to the researchers.

This one of the Prince’s companions according to the intel he’d been given. The one with the role of Advisor and Strategist. No wonder he’d gotten one over on the Naga. Not that it had been a particularly smart one. Daemons could be stupidly single-minded. Now he was getting to look at one of the Prince’s companions in person rather than a photo he had to say there was something quite charming about this particular one’s appearance. Though perhaps it was just how his current appearance contrasted with the prim and proper one in those photos.  
“Then perhaps I shall have a better look at you.” He smirked as he crouched down and reached out to touch Ignis once more.

His hand stilled at the sound of a growl. He raised his eyes to meet those of the Astral sent dog Umbra.  
Umbra had rushed through the tunnels following Ignis’ scent. He could perhaps even sense his aura or had been Astral guided to the exact location Ignis had been taken to but regardless of method he was here to protect Noct’s beloved one.

Umbra hurried over putting his face right in front of Ardyn’s. Ardyn’s eyes widened and his grin turned into a snarl that matched the dog’s, “Well now that’s rude. Hands off was that?”  
Ardyn straightened up and glared down at the dog as it barked back at him. Twisting his face back into a grin, “It wasn’t like I going to do anything to him… yet. It is far too soon.” He took a step back and gestured at the unconscious Advisor, “He must be really important to Noctis for you to be here… perhaps the most important person to Noctis.”

That really got Umbra’s hackles up. His put his front paws possessively on top of Ignis.

“Oh hush!” Snapped Ardyn, “You make it so obvious but I’ll back off for now. No need to be driving the knife in deep just yet. This whole incident should stir up things sufficiently. I can wait. I’ve waited for so long a little more time isn’t going to make much more difference. I suppose you want me to release him from the spell. He’d wake up eventually on his own but I suppose if you insist.”

Umbra growled; he insisted.

Ardyn chuckled, “Well let me just put on something else I think you’ll need a bit of help getting him back to his fellows. After all these tunnels are full of daemon.”


	10. Waiting for News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis waits for news as do many more as news is released to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a little longer than I hoped to finish but too much longer. About 2 chapters left after this one.

Noctis wasn’t the best at waiting for news. It was even worse now because the news he was waiting for was in regards to Ignis. Was he alive or dead? Had they found any trace of him at all? Dark thoughts ate at him and made his stomach twist into knots so bad that he hadn’t been able to bring himself to eat. He wished there was something he could do but there was nothing. He wasn’t allowed to go rushing to Crestholm Channels himself so had to leave things in the capable hands of others – well he at least tried to tell himself they were capable but Ignis was possibly one of the most capable people he knew and he’d gotten dragged off by a daemon. So really he wasn’t completely convinced but that had the drawbacks of making him feel that the whole situation was hopeless. There was still a flame of hope burning in his chest. He kept it lit as best he could because without it he’d be left with nothing but despair.

Unable to focus on anything enough to distract himself, he’d tried to sleep but found he couldn’t. The memory of the dreams he’d been having made him fear even closing his eyes for too long. Faint images of those terrible dreams were even trying to gather in his mind as he sat awake on his bed, hugging his knees. He shook his head trying to will them away. It was bad enough Ignis being missing. He didn’t want to keep seeing him crumble to ash before him. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest as if trying to fill the painful void in his heart. Perhaps if he’d listened to the dreams and told his worries to his farther sooner, all this could have been avoided.

He’d told his father about the dreams when the King had found him in the arms of his remaining friends, huddled together in the training room. Nyx’s concerns about the Prince running into the meeting had been unneeded at least. As even the possibility of such an event had been nipped in the bud due to the Prince being with Gladio and raging first at him instead. Still him passing on the added info about Prompto’s eavesdropping meant the King decidedly wrapped up the meeting much faster. Regis wished to get to his son as soon as he could so they could together decide what was to be done. After all Ignis was Noctis’ advisor and friend. He should be allowed some say especially after Noct had asked to be more included on things.

The King had entered the training room with only Gladio’s father so that they could give Noct more privacy. Anyone else required for resolving the incident were being told to meet in another room and that the King would be there shortly. Noct had looked up at his father when he’d entered and sprung from his friends’ embrace into the spreading arms of his father. His friends understandingly had let go to make such a move easier. Father and son embraced silently. Both knew they didn’t have long for emotional indulgence as the faster they set things in motion the faster Ignis could he helped; if he could be helped at all.

 

It had been decided that neither Gladio or Prompto would be joining the aid efforts if Noctis himself was not allowed to go. Noctis didn’t want to lose them on top of everything; though it had been officially put down as not wanting to risk any more of the Prince’s personal guard, in case the worst was happening at Crestholm Channels. While the King had already upon hearing the news given permission that rescue efforts continue – at least until they reached a final decision – there as still some debate as to how much further effort to be put in. Ignis was only one person after all. A very valued member of the Prince’s personal guard but that didn’t mean it was easy for the King to openly place more value on his life. There was always risk of backlash. If they sent too much aid but then something like this happened again and they didn’t send the same amount it could be seen as favouritism. It was the same sort of problem for time spent on rescue efforts. Then on top of that there was the fact more people could be harmed in the search.  
In the end it was decided that they could sent a small number of Kingsglaive to aid rescue efforts. Of course they would also send aid to repair the Channels and confirm that some of the deterrent lights being researched would indeed be donated to the brave Channel workers. They’d put more emphasis also on this rescue being an investigation into the degradation of the Crestholm Channels and if any continued aid could be previsioned to help the workers who were bravely trying to keep them running. Of course they made it clear in an official statement that any aid might only be a stopgap solution especially if the daemons were causing mass amounts of structural damage. The whole place could become unsafe even with battle support or charity funding for the workers to hire hunters. Full evacuation aid would be deployed should the workers have to abandon the facility suddenly because of structural or daemon issues too great to be handled safely.

Of course people were unnerved by what was happening right outside of the city but they were somewhat reassured that it seemed that daemons could he more heavily damaged with the new lights. Those outside the city too were interested in the press release that the lights were being found effective and that they would hopefully being increasing production. Though it would probably be on the larger versions first for the protection of areas rather than personal ones as they would probably need to be made even stronger to work effectively as a deterrent rather than an extra battle item.  
The meeting regarding the incident and the public’s notification happened all within a few hours. Time was of the essence and the people should also be allowed to know what was happening. Sure they could have perhaps kept the whole thing unwraps until Ignis’ fate was decided on but due to all the different people involved in what had happened word might get out anyway. So it would be better to be upfront sooner rather than later. Besides showing that there was an immediate response to trouble would be for the best. That and there was no way of really knowing if Ignis was alive or dead. If they waited the people might believe the investigation into the Channels was just to cover up a possibly fruitless rescue mission. They might still believe that but at least if they showed they were doing other things from the get go hopefully it would be more convincing. Not that it was a lie that they were going to investigate how dangerous the area had become but public perception was a big thing.

Noctis listened to the full public report on the radio in his bedroom. The mention of Ignis was brief. Just an acknowledgement that someone had been dragged off in the incident, that they knew who it was and were hoping to find him alive if possible as they investigated. Some determined news reporter had after the news release gone to interview anyone they could at the site. Of course they were not allowed to enter the Channels but they did manage to convince a hunter who was taking his turn on break from the rescue effort – no one wanted exhausted people trapped in the tunnels if things went sour – to talk to them. It happened to be the hunter Ignis had pushed out of the way.

Noct couldn’t help but smile a little as the Hunter informed the news crew that Ignis had probably saved him from getting dragged off too. That was very Ignis; choosing an option that had the best general outcome. He just hoped that smarts was also keeping Ignis alive for rescue to reach him and that he wasn’t already dead. He had turned the radio down but not off after that. Maybe if that news team stuck around they would report on any change sooner than any call of news would reach the Citadel. So that was how he passed the time as he waited.  
Gladio and Prompto were in the adjoining room if he needed them but he wanted to be alone. If they kept hugging him he’d probably never stop crying. Besides they kept insisting he try to eat something. They’d left him with a jug of water and a glass hoping that he would at least drink something. Noct did but it was hard to swallow even that around the lump in his throat. It really was hard just waiting. His friends weren’t doing much better waiting either. Each taking turns pacing. He could hear them through the door. Prompto had kept nervously saying Ignis would be alright – more trying to convince himself perhaps – until Gladio had grumpily told him to stop. They all wanted to rush out and help their friend but there was the over hanging fear that not even the Astrals could help Ignis now.

There was a knock at the door and in came King and his Shield. Gladio and Prompto bowed. The King gave them both a quick smile before moving to the door to Noct’s bedroom. He knocked and entered through it this time without his Shield. Gladio’s father put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “All is being done that can be.”  
Gladio nodded but even hearing it didn’t make him feel any less tense. He should have never agreed to let Ignis do the research. If he hadn’t been there then he wouldn’t have rushed off to help in the Channels. He should have told him if he wanted space from the Prince to remain in the City at least. He should have foreseen the possibility of trouble cropping up. He knew Ignis wasn’t the type not to help. So of course he’d run straight into danger. He was confident in Ignis’ skills but even the most skilled people could fall prey to misfortune. This was a reminded of that. He just hoped that Ignis hadn’t paid the price for his oversight. If the man was going to die it should be protecting Noctis not in some random scuffle with a Naga. Not that he wanted his friend to die at all.

Regis sat beside his son and Noctis shifted to lean up against him. His father probably didn’t have long before he had to return to Kingly duties, so he made the best of it. Even if he had wanted to be alone moments before. He decided to broach the topic of his dreams. He hadn’t gotten chance to tell his father yet. He’d been too nervous to tell his father the aid meeting in case he cancelled rescue attempts. Still he had to be honest with his father.  
“Dad… I’ve been having bad dreams. Nightmares where Ignis dies in my arms.” His father tensed at his words but he continued, “I probably should have mentioned sooner but I don’t want to give up hope yet. I already feel like I should have acted sooner based on my fears but I thought they were just because I don’t like Ignis being so far away. Please… it isn’t too late is it? They don’t have to mean he is dead...”

Regis took in a deep breath, “Dreams can be strange things but as to if yours are some sort of premonition can’t be sure until an outcome is reached. We can act on our dreams if we feel them strongly trying to tell us something but even then in some instances it isn’t always clear if we are pushing towards a future with or without such an event. I am sorry to say in this instance with things as they are currently all you can do is wait. Hopefully if your dreams are premonition… it is a possible future even further from now. If he comes back to you then you will have to decide if you still need to act based on those dreams. It might even mean you might have to let Ignis go to save his life.”  
He didn’t add ‘if he is still alive’, as they both knew there was no confirmation yet and Noctis didn’t need to be reminded any further of that.

Noctis hung his head, “I understand.”

Regis gave his son a half hug before he had to part. He hoped new would come soon and that it would be good news. Many people shared this hope but right now all they could do was wait.


	11. The route to returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis travels with Umbra and a disguised Ardyn back towards safety. Only Ardyn wants to test Ignis before he is returned to the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. First I this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I kept moving paragraphs around and rearranging and rewording things. Then I fell ill. O_O I got the flu and it was really hard to concentrait on anything. They once I was better it was trying to get back in to the momentum blah blah but also a lot of irl busy stuff happening.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes there is only one more to go.

Ignis felt himself being dragged back to consciousness. A pull on his mind and the removal of the barrier that was holding him in the realm of dreams. Not that he had truly dream so to speak. He’d felt as if he was trapped inside a dark void. Empty of everything save from an oppressive force weighing him down. It felt like a combination of exhaustion so complete ones body was heavy with it and the moment of drowning. Or at least what Ignis imagined such extremes were. He’d been exhausted but never so completely and he’d been trained to spend long amounts of time underwater but he’d never had to be resuscitated. He knew his limits and people were around in case he was foolish enough to push them too far. He wouldn’t have such help in the field but he hoped he’d never have to use such skills.

The pull on his mind had been disorientating with its force. It feeling like the reverse of the pressure filled void. Energy being charged into him and air blown back into his lungs. Ignis was proud of himself that for only making a little gasp as he woke. He’d also managed to keep his eyes closed. Still it had taken a fair bit of control not to bolt awake. He remembered the situation prior to his ‘sleep’ and used it as an anchor for his mind and body. He listened to the sounds around him for any possible indication of the situation. He heard movement and there was a little whine from some sort of animal. His heart jumped at a sudden voice.

“Mister please wake up.” It was the voice of a child. It held notes of distress but there was also a slightly odd quality to it. Perhaps the child was sick having trouble talking. Or maybe it was somehow a daemon trick.

Ignis decided to start opening his eyes just as a wet tongue licked his face. Dog breath. Ignis’ opened his eyes fully and saw Umbra. He also saw the crack in his glasses, though that didn’t matter much at this moment. He was just so relieved to see the familiar dog. He reached up and scratched Umbra behind the ear.  
“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not pleased to see a friendly face.” He wiped the slobber off his own face with his free hand. Umbra put a paw on Ignis’ torso as if to say Ignis was the reason. Umbra enjoyed his scratching for a moment then backed up so Ignis could sit up.

“Thank goodness you are okay Mister.” Came the child’s voice again.

Ignis finally turned to see who was speaking. It indeed seemed to be a child. About the same age as Noct had been when they’d been introduced. The memory of Noctis holding his hand in both of his warmed his chest. This child reminded him of the Noct back then. Only instead of blue the shifting tone to his black hair was purple and his eyes were a honey brown. The other things Ignis noticed was that the boy was a little grubby in places but didn’t seem injured at all. He’d already taken note of his own renewed health. Sure he ached all over but someone had administered some sort of healing.

Ignis shifted to a crouch, looking around the room as he did so. He settled his gaze on the child, “My name is Ignis. What’s yours?”

“A-Alex.” The child responded looking Ignis right in the eyes. 

Ignis felt something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Umbra’s small growl didn’t make him feel any less concerned. Why wouldn’t Umbra like this child? Of course it was odd a child being down here in the first place.  
“Hello Alex. How did you get down here? Is there any one else?” He probed.

Alex bowed his head and raised his hands to his face as if he might start sobbing, “I don’t know. I was in the car with mummy and daddy… I just wanted the fighting to stop… then… then…” his shoulders started to shake, “The magic man said he’d make everything better… He’d fix everything…” Suddenly Alex looked up tears in his eyes, “He fixed you. He’ll make everything right!”

Ignis blinked in surprised then narrowed his eyes, “Alex who is the ‘Magic Man’? Did he bring you here?”

Alex tilted his head to the side slightly, “I never met him before. He didn’t tell me his name but he can use really cool magic! So he is the Magic Man!” Alex spoke as though that explained everything. “He said here was safest and to wait. Then he came back with you but he had to go away again. He’ll be back though! He promised!!!”

Ignis certainly didn’t feel like this was a safe place to be putting a kid. The ‘Magic Man’ had brought Alex all the way down here to a room with dim lighting. Light this dim certainly wasn’t going to keep the daemons away. Still maybe something else was keeping them away because none had shown up so far. Daemon problem aside it didn’t look like the kid had been left with any food or water. Maybe this was going to a little stop to where ever the ‘Magic Man’ really wanted to take Alex but where could someone be planning to take someone to from here?  
Also how had someone ‘magic’ or otherwise snuck the kid down here past everyone? Unless they came in through some other overground access to the tunnel in general; a break in a large pipe possibly. Still there were lots of abandoned buildings one could hide a child; for safety or otherwise. On top of that Alex had mentioned a car which meant over ground hiding areas would have been closer. On the other hand, no one would expect a child to be hidden away in the tunnels especially if they were put in an area of the facility that was no longer used. Okay, so pretty much perfect hiding spot but why this particular child? Or was it simply opportunity?  
He filed those questions away for later as they were less important than others.  
“What about your parents? Are they somewhere down here too?” Ignis pressed wanting to know if there was anyone else in need of aid down here. Still he tried his best to keep his voice gentle.

Alex’s brows knitted together in discomfort and his bottom lip trembled. The tears in his eyes were welling up again and he hung his head. He gave his head a little stutter of a shake. “N-not sure… The Magic Man said they can’t go with us… They can’t be f-fixed.”

Ignis felt a pang in his heart. Did Alex mean they were dead. Alex looked up again his little hands clenched into fists.  
“B-but he said that there is something that might save them one day! Something about a ‘true king’.”

Ignis wasn’t sure even a King could bring back the dead but save didn’t necessarily mean the physical body. It could also mean to save someone’s soul. Then again maybe Alex’s parents were just really sick. It would have to be from the Starscourge – a rare but not unheard malady that was possibly on the rise – for it to be something the destined King could take care of. Even so that was with the aid of the Oracle, Astrals, former Kings and Crystal; if he understood the literature well enough. Still no King had so far managed such a thing. He’d heard that the Oracle could heal those showing signs of Starscourge but he wasn’t sure to what extent. Perhaps there were even those past her magic. Even speculation was rather pointless given the Oracle was in the hands of the Empire. Those outside of its reach certainly couldn’t expect help and he wasn’t sure the Empire intended to help any random unfortunates even within their boundaries.

He concluded that he probably couldn’t do anything himself for Alex’s lost parents. So he’d focus on helping Alex; if Alex let him that was. He seemed rather taken with this ‘Magic Man’ person. Whoever he was he had some understanding of certain prophecies. However it didn’t mean they were an ally. It was strange him not being here watching over them if he meant to aid them.  
While the ‘magic man’ had, according to Alex, healed Ignis, it didn’t mean he had no ill intentions. Especially if, as Ignis currently suspected, the ‘magic man’ was the owner of those glowing amber eyes. ‘Amber eyes’ had either obliterated a daemon or executed some sort of power over them. On top of that they had magically put him under a powerful sleep spell. Same person or not just being down here meant they must be fairly powerful. It did seem unlikely to Ignis that there were two such people – if they were indeed people. Alex hadn’t mentioned anyone enemy or friend other than the ‘Magic Man’ but Ignis decided he should try asking Alex more about the ‘Magic Man’ to at least try to confirm his suspicions. While Alex didn’t know the man’s real name he should have at least seen his appearance.  
Still he was very aware that the ‘Magic Man’ might turn up again at any moment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to wait around for that to happen but gathering information was also important. He just hoped he’d be able to leave here with his life so he could pass it on to someone.  
“Hey Alex can tell me more about the Magic Man. Much to my embarrassment I didn’t get a good look at him. Not that appearances say much about what a person is like on the inside…” Ignis cleared his throat a little embarrassed for rambling slightly, “I must admit I am curious.”

There was a small pause then Alex threw up his arms, “He was really big. Taller than you. And, and his clothes were magical too! Like they were shadows. He was kinda scary at first…” Alex lowered his arms, “B-but he saved me and you so he must be a good person right?”

Ignis frowned for a moment as he tried to picture the ‘Magic Man’ but just ended up picturing something more like a daemon. Was it even possible to make shadow clothes? He didn’t think it was possible for humans. The only things he’d seen seeping or shrouded in shadows were Daemons.  
“Did you see his face at all?” Alex still hadn’t touched on that so Ignis was worried perhaps he was scared of saying.

Alex shook his head, “No he was wearing a black mask.”

Ignis blinked in surprise, “Oh… so he didn’t have glowing amber eyes.”

He felt a bit of tension build in the air as he stared into Alex’s honey brown ones. They were darker than the glowing eyes had been but they weren’t far off amber. He also felt like he was being stared at something much older than a child.

Ardyn felt he should have probably taken more care when he had first approached Ignis in the dark. However he hadn’t known that the Astrals would be so pushy about this. Still he should be able to bluff his way out of this. Besides it wasn’t like amber eyes were completely unheard of in regular people. So hopefully when they next met he would suspect nothing. After no one but those who knew his true nature would expect the Chancellor of Niflheim of ever being in Crestholm Channels.  
As Alex he smiled, “Oh that! Magic! They were painted on his mask. So he could see in the dark and through the mask. They were pretty bright.” He giggled, “You thought they were his real eyes.”

Ignis blushed, “Well I had been fighting daemons in the dark when he came across me. He is a pretty secretive man the ‘Magic Man’. To be hiding his face.”

Alex shrugged, “Maybe he has really nasty scars. Some people are mean.”

Ignis understood what Alex meant. Some people felt it easier to hide their faces than have to face the stares of others. Gladio had a scar on his face from protecting Noctis. If one was to take him at first glance he could be quite intimidating. Though he was a friendly guy. Strict and certainly strong but not a thug. Though sometimes people who didn’t know him as the flirty big teddy bear he generally was would nervously whisper. The scar probably fuelling any fears further. It certain drew their stares. At least with Gladio’s intimidating figure it didn’t often draw their mockery but Ignis knew that was not the case for others. People could be cruel over anything and the victims used all sorts of ‘masks’, some were just more literal than others.  
While he wasn’t going to judge the ‘Magic Man’ on appearances something about the way the man had acted unsettled him. That and the power he seemed to have. Perhaps he was simply being overly nervous because he had been so overpowered by the man’s abilities. However there seemed to be something off about this whole situation. It would be best not to let his guard down.

While he’d cleared up that ‘amber eyes’ and ‘magic man’ were indeed the same person, he still had many questions. After quickly organising what he did and didn’t know again, Ignis wondered if Alex knew why their ‘saviour’ had just disappeared after bringing them here.  
“Alex where is the Magic man right now?”

Alex shrugged, “I’m not sure. He just said he needed to make things safe so he can take us to the perfect world.”

Ignis felt a chill go down his spine. He was not convinced about this ‘perfect world’. Alex’s inflection on the words showed the child was hopeful at taken in at the idea but Ignis definitely felt to be something sinister about the whole setup.

Ignis smiled weakly, “That sounds… nice. However I have people I need to return to. I can’t go to the perfect world and I’m not sure why I’ve been invited either.” 

Even as he said it the word ‘fight’ flare up in his mind. Had the ‘magic man’ presumed he was like Alex wanting to get away from his worldly troubles. Even if they could see into him to know of what troubled him, he had resolved to face his fears not run from them. Even if there really was a perfect world that could take all his troubles away and fix everything, it didn’t feel right being handed such things. He wanted to make things right on his own – that and there was much he still wanted in this world. Still he supposed for a child who may feel helpless to do anything themselves it was a very tempting offer.

“You can’t?” Alex seemed glum about that, “Are you sure? Maybe it is some sort of reward.”

Ignis shook his head, “I don’t think I’m deserving of any reward and the people I care about will probably be sad if leave them behind. Especially without saying a proper goodbye. There might even be people looking for me and I wouldn’t want them to get hurt continuing a search in vain. So I should probably hurry back to let everyone know I am okay.”

Alex looked at his feet, “Oh… well okay… I guess it would be bad not to say goodbye properly and to make people worry. Maybe you could call them, to say goodbye and stop them searching...”

Ignis blink just now remembering his phone. Had it been in his pocket or maybe in his Armiger. Even though he didn’t intend to stay here calling ahead would help people find him and hopefully calm any worries. Not that he was sure he could make any calls down here even with magic to boost the signal through the layers of the tunnels. Then as he reached into his Armiger he remembered something that meant signal didn’t matter.  
He sighed, “Well it would be good if I could call them given the situation. Not that I am convinced I could get a signal down here. But it seems I have forgotten my phone.”

He’d left the damn thing on the table in the tent. He’d had it out to have someone snap a photo of him working so he could send it to the Prince with a message of reassurance of his return. He figured it was a good place to start repairing the situation with Noct. He was still planning to turn the Prince down at the time but he felt bad for just running away and wanted Noct to know they would talk properly when he returned. Also that it was mostly paperwork so not to worry. Of course then some fresh paper work landed on the table he was working on and he’d gotten distracted by the research material. Leaving his phone out and the message half written. He was hoping to finish it on a coffee break but then they’d gone into Crestholm Channels in a hurry and the phone was left behind.  
His fellow researchers had even hoped to try using Ignis’ phone to find and check on him – if it was possible to do so. However the phone had been quickly found in the tent before back-up and the real searching could begin, so no attempt using it could be made. Not that it would have been guaranteed to work. The person who found the phone was polite enough not to read the half finish message. Not that it would have given away anything about what had happened between Noct and Ignis. They would have just thought that perhaps they’d had a fight. Many of them thought that already or that they would have one over the whole Ignis coming out here to help. After all he was supposed to be the Prince’s Advisor so should really be by his side. They all would have known the message was for the Prince, even if Ignis hadn’t openly told the person who had taken the photo who he was sending it to. Still they weren’t going to pry. Even if it was slightly tempting to find out if Ignis was casual or formal when messaging the Prince.

Ignis continued, “Of course talking over the phone is hardly a proper goodbye. Especially when the people I wish to return to are so very important to me. So I’m sorry but I really must insist on leaving.” He tilted his head to the side slightly, “How about you come with me? I mean you’ll probably be pretty lonely waiting here all by yourself.”

Alex shuffled his feet and shook his head, “No… I better stay here. The Magic Man said to wait besides it isn’t safe. Maybe you should wait till he gets back and have him help you back to your friends.” He looked up a little as he spoke the suggestion.

Ignis pretended to ponder this for a moment. He wasn’t waiting and he didn’t feel right leaving Alex here even if something seemed off about the kid.  
“I really can’t keep them waiting. Besides the Magic Man healed me up so I can fight again. I’ll make sure we get back safely. Besides Umbra is here to help too. He can sense daemons better than us humans so we’ll be able to avoid any unnecessary fights. I’m sure the Magic Man won’t mind you coming along for the company.”  
Ignis had a thought that might convince Alex, “How about this. We go together and inform everyone I’m alright. Grab some snacks and head back here. That way I will get chance to thank the Magic Man before he leaves with you and stop my friends worrying sooner rather than later. He might even find us along the way. If he gets upset I’ll say it was my idea.”  
The boy had to be hungry and thirsty. Ignis would have offered him snacks but he really didn’t have anything appropriate on him. Perhaps a few cooking ingredients in his Armiger – he hadn’t had chance to restock and had been mostly using what was provided to the research team to cook for everyone. He did have some water if Alex was thirsty but mostly he had ebony and he didn’t think that was ideal for a young boy to be drinking.

While Ardyn highly doubted Ignis had any intention of returning ‘Alex’ to this spot, he had to admit if he were a child he would have found Ignis’ offer compelling. He would be hungry waiting here, and lonely. Not to mention even if he believed no harm could come to him here, fear of something bad happening had a tendency to linger when alone. Of course Ardyn was not a child even in this form as ‘Alex’ so he could see that Ignis was trying to manipulate him. Though it was probably because he would feel bad leaving a child behind – perhaps a caring heart or he’d had it ingrained into him that doing so would be wrong or bad for appearances – but clearly was uneasy about waiting for some ‘Magic Man’. Ignis was hiding the unease as best he could but Ardyn being what he was, was aware of it. Though he wasn’t certain if a child would be. They could be very sensitive to certain things but other times seem oblivious.  
Being a master of manipulation himself he did wonder if he could drag this out to hold Ignis here for longer. Or make the man snap in some way and just attempt to drag the child away – if he wouldn’t just leave him. He wanted to expose what sort of man Ignis was. However staying here wasn’t part of the plan. He had to help Ignis get back safely. He’d said as much to Umbra. While he could change things up he currently had no intention of trying to keep Ignis for himself. It would mean altering the plans he had in motion somewhat as well. He didn’t feel it was currently worth it. So dragging this out any longer was just killing time. While he had a lot of it to spare, it was clear Umbra was getting agitated. Time to get moving then, he told himself. Besides there was still plenty of ways he could test Ignis’ nature along the way.

Alex put a hand to his stomach and looked up at Ignis sheepishly, “Well okay… The Magic Man will probably understand.”

Ignis gave Alex a smile and straightened up before holding out his hand, “I’m sure he’ll be happier that we stuck together. Let’s go.” He honestly wasn’t sure if the ‘Magic Man’ would or wouldn’t be happy about that but it felt like the right thing to say.

He hoped Alex wouldn’t be able to tell how nervous he was through his hand. The ‘Magic Man’ and this whole situation put Ignis on edge. It didn’t help that Umbra was acting strange; growling softly and standing by his side in a defensive manner. The dog’s eyes were locked on Alex so Ignis knew Umbra also had issue with the child. Ignis wasn’t sure he should trust Alex to be what he appeared given how Umbra was acting as he trusted the dog’s judgement. Still he’d never really heard of a daemon taking on such accurate human form. He was missing something; some key to explaining what the hell was going on. If it wasn’t for the pain in his body Ignis would have believed this all to be part of some strange nightmare and that this ‘Magic Man’ would had a skull for a face and be some sort of embodiment of death. He doubted too that if he was feeling pain that he was dead though perhaps he had been close.  
Perhaps Alex was… It would explain why Umbra kept faintly growling. Had the Astrals sent Umbra to save Ignis from the reaper and Alex was just an unfortunate soul waiting to be taken to the afterlife. Was Umbra trying to tell him that he couldn’t save Alex or was perhaps Alex the reaper in a reassuring form.

Neither line of thought was very convincing. Though he did feel something was off. Perhaps it was one of those things he wasn’t allowed to understand. It wasn’t the first time he’d had a question that he could not find a suitable answer for. He was sure there was certain information he just had not been made privy of – which was somewhat annoying when one was supposed to be the Advisor to the next King. He kept his discomfort and uncertainty to himself as perhaps there were some secrets that were only revealed when the next King was in power. Also he’d done enough research to know that the Astrals could be less than straight forwards; so some things may be the sort that are only revealed at the right time or riddles that he’d have to get more clues or tools to decipher. There could also be lies. He was no fool and knew that history was not always made up of simply facts. Things got covered up. Perhaps there were even details about daemons and the world on a whole that were being hidden because of people or Astrals forcefully omitting them from history. He had to do the best given the information he had. He just hoped that he’d always have enough to protect his Prince.  
Getting out of these tunnels and back to said Prince was his current duty. So for now he decided to take things as they appeared for now but he’d keep his wits about him. If Alex was something other than human he’d just have to try and deduce his intentions.

As Alex reached for Ignis’ offered hand, Umbra growled louder than before. Alex quickly pulled his hand back and Ignis glanced at the annoyed dog. So touching was a ‘no’; both Ignis and Ardyn shared this thought. Ignis was about to try and play it off as Umbra being possessive without really telling off the protective dog but Ardyn beat him to it.  
“Ah haha.” Alex let out a slightly awkward laugh, “Your dog is pretty possessive isn’t he. He was standing over you before when he arrived. He must really not like strangers. But it is okay I’m a big boy so I don’t need my hand holding. Besides you might need both for fighting if something back comes right.”

Ignis inwardly sighed with relief. He’d be a little concerned that a situation may arise. Not that he was sure he really should be trying to take Alex with him given how Umbra was acting. Still Umbra hadn’t attacked Alex out right and there was still a chance that Alex wasn’t a sinister being just a lost soul. Or – and the thought had occurred to him when Alex had told him what the ‘Magic Man’ had said about his parents – he was sick just not as far along as his parents may have been. Umbra might be trying to keep the Scourge from spreading to him too. Though that depending on how exactly it spread. Again it was something to worry about later. For now he’d do his best to roll with things as they came.  
“Yes I’m sorry if he comes across as rude.” Ignis lowered his own hand, “You are right that it would be better for me to keep my hands free. So instead lets just keep close unless I tell you to hide okay?”  
Alex nodded and Ignis turned to Umbra, “You can lead us out of here right?”

Umbra brightened and wagged his tail. He turned to start leading the way; glancing back to make sure the Accursed wasn’t going to pull something as soon as his back was turned. However it seemed Ardyn was going to behave himself for now. He just started following alongside Ignis.

*

As they walked through the tunnels together, Ignis tried his best to make light conversation while still listening out for any trouble. Though he was pretty certain Umbra would react to danger before he sensed it himself, he wasn’t going to take a laid back approach. While he had plenty questions about Alex himself he kept himself away from prying. Instead he picked the subject of food because of course he had made it out to be his intention to simply get the child fed before taking him back to where they first met. Ignis explained that he cooked often himself and so if they had the ingredients available back at the camp Alex would be able to have a proper meal and not just snacks. He even mentioned that he could pack some food for Alex to enjoy while waiting for the ‘Magic Man’. Alex seemed delighted at the idea and told Ignis some of the foods he really liked. Sounding hopeful at the idea the people Ignis was returning to might have the ingredients for such things. The smile on Alex’s face didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes but Ignis did his best not to act as though he was aware of that fact. There did seem to be a genuine note of interest in Alex’s voice so Ignis knew he was at least curious about his culinary talents.

Ardyn was slightly fascinated by the Advisor apparently having skill in such an area. Of course he was curious about him in general. It made some sense given the intel he did have on the young man. He had taken care of Noctis since they were children and he highly doubted the Prince cooked for himself. Still for the Advisor to hold such a position and other duties, wasn’t it more like he was an all around care giver. His combat skills weren’t too shabby either. They’d really broken the mold when the made this one. If he was a tad more warm with his mannerisms he’d be utterly charming. Though perhaps his manners were to make him less eye-catching. There was a certain air about him that screamed well dressed assassin.

Ignis thought over what really might happen when they finally met up with other people. Even if a search party hadn’t been sent they would eventual get out of Crestholm Channels – to the shock of other if Ignis was believed dead. There would certainly be questions about how he’d gotten out and why he was with a dog and a child. The biggest question would then be how a child had gotten into the channels and they’d probably be more demanding and prying with their questioning; even if it made Alex upset. No matter how much further information was divulged there was possibility of a search part – well more of an investigation party – being sent to search for this ‘Magic Man’ or traces of him. If it was deemed safe enough to do so of course. Ignis would probably try to insist on joining said party even if the idea of meeting the man with those glowing eyes again wasn’t something he especially wanted to do. Still he was the only one who had seen him other than Alex. He doubted they would let the child go; though perhaps if the child kicked up enough of a fuss he would be able to keep his word and return to that waiting place with him. It could be beneficial in an attempt to get the ‘Magic Man’ to appear but it would probably been dismissed as a far too dangerous situation to be taking a child back into. After all Crestholm Channels was clearly seeing more and more increased demon activity. So while Ignis didn’t like betraying the trust put in him by others, not allowing Alex back into these dangerous tunnels would be in the best interest of protecting the child. He just hoped they’d be able to convince Alex of that.  
Part of his dilemma did hinge on if Alex really was the child he appeared to be and had put his trust in him or if he was something else with other intentions. He decided to put what ever situation may arise and pre-assumed feelings out of his mind. They hadn’t even reached other people yet. It was hardly time to start worrying about what would happen after they did. He just had to make sure they did reach someone – though preferably not the ‘Magic Man’.

Thinking about the potential dangers around them again, he felt something was off. Daemon actively had clearly been on the rise in the Channels and yet they had not come across even the flitting shadow of one. Sure they happened to be following a path where there was some emergency lighting but it was dim and hardly the sort that would deter daemons. Even with the glow from his body torch increasing the amount of light he felt they should have at least seen some movement of even a lesser daemon skulking in the gloom. Or see a glint of eyes in the deeper shadows they passed. He was sure Umbra would react if he sensed any near by but all the dog was doing was glancing back at him and Alex from time to time. Either the reach of the ‘Magic Man’s’ apparently daemon warding powers extended much further than the room he’d found Alex in, or something else was keeping them away.  
He highly doubted it was himself or Umbra. The dog might be Astral sent but he didn’t feel like all daemon would choose to avoid him. Unless he had been imbued with some extra power for this task. Perhaps he’d talk to Noctis about it – if he got back to his Prince. Still something nagged at him telling him that wasn’t the answer. He should feel relieved that the journey back was so easy but sadly it was the unnerving sort of easy.

Umbra’s ears perked and he picked up pace. Ignis glanced at Alex motioning him to try to keep up and increased his own speed. Ignis may have only increased to a hasty walk but Alex had to jog a little to keep up. He kept an eye on the boy and wondered what had gotten Umbra’s attention but then he heard it too; distant voices. Straining his ears he was sure he heard the muffled sound of his last name being called out. Sure calling out as they were doing could attract attention from daemons too but just being a living human seemed to do that. He estimated they were perhaps in another tunnel that connected to the one he was in.  
With excitement about getting out of this situation he prepared to all out. However Alex’s own cry startled him. At first he thought that perhaps the child had fallen and came to a stop himself only to turn round and see the child looking horrified at something that was following them. A shambling shadowy figure was lurching towards them the lights flickering out above it. Ignis was surprised he hadn’t noticed a presence behind them until just then and Umbra certainly hadn’t given any warning either. Though now he heard the dog growling deeply.

It had been pretty amusing chatting with Ignis about foods the Accursed could never truly enjoy since his changing. He’d even been pretty honest about the things he liked. Or at least what he’d liked as a child. However now was time for the fun to end. They were close enough to the safety of others that Ignis would no doubt be rescued should he get roughed up. He had no intention of killing the man. It was far too soon for something like that. Still he wished to test him and so he would. He knew the channels and that he would be able to determine the results before any back-up arrived. Keeping his child form he backed towards Ignis away from the ‘thing’ he had himself summoned.

Ignis was about to change position so he was between Alex and shadowy humanoid figure, when he heard Umbra bark. Ignis felt a shudder down his spine and glanced towards Umbra before quickly changing his focus to the second shadowy figure that had appear ahead of them. Umbra was facing towards that one while he faced towards the one Alex had first noticed. No way forwards, no way back.   
Just like with the first, something was also causing the lights above it to flicker out. No; not flicker out, Ignis realised. Miasma was simply emitting from the figures in such a way it blocked out the light. Occasional shifts in it would cause the light to be visible again in moments, creating the flickering effect.  
While they didn’t look quite like any daemons he’d come up across before – even the human like ones had certain distinct attributes – he presumed they were ones. Though they did look more like shambling corpses out of a horror movie, only with less features surprisingly. He wasn’t sure if it was the miasma, shadows clinging to their forms or some sort of ooze that was blurring their features. It was like the shadows that formed and pooled before a daemon appeared had some how managed to possess a pair of corpses.  
A sharp bolt of horror flashed through his mind at a sudden thought. He didn’t want to think it but as he readied himself to fight the unwanted thought was confirmed.

“A-lex...” the name was butchered pretty badly by the thing but a second attempt was clearer. There were masculine tones to the voice.

There was horror in Alex’s expression, “D-d-dad?” The kid didn’t seem to want to believe it either. The creature behind them spoke Alex’s name next in a more feminine pitch. Alex was tearing up as he glanced at the other figure, “Mmmum...”

Ignis gritted his teeth and tried to silence the tidal wave of questions that crashed into him. In the end he just had to let them wash over him but he did his best not to give them too much attention. He needed to focus on the situation at hand.  
Pay no mind to how they got down here or how they managed to find and sneak up on us; he told himself. Especially pay no mind to the fact you can’t tell if they are living or dead; he added. He reminded himself that this could all be some sort of illusion – perhaps cast by the ‘Magic Man’ to keep them from safety. Yet, as they continued their approach they certainly seemed damned real. They had a weight to them. Perhaps something was puppetting their corpses but he couldn’t just attack; what if this was just part of the final stage of sickness for them. He watched a bit of the shadow ooze drip to the floor giving off odd dark sparks and it really did look a lot like the substance that appear when daemon came from seemingly nowhere. Ignis stared wide eyed; perhaps they were becoming daemon.  
After all hadn’t the ‘Magic Man’ said there was no helping Alex’s parents. It was what the child had said. That the True King would help them on day. Noctis was currently no great healer so it must be part of damned prophecy. So for now there was nothing he could do either but lay them to rest. He didn’t want to subject Alex to that though. So first he’d have to get the child to safety and out of sight of anything. Ending his parents before they finished turning would be a mercy but not one the child would necessarily understand. Actions decided Ignis was about snatch up the child and attempt to flee past the mother – regardless of Umbra’s possible objections. However the ‘parents’ that had been mumbling their child’s name suddenly screamed it. Well it was more of a cry of aggression and it startled Ignis. The next words from those oozing lips held Ignis’ previously determined actions at bay. Partly because of a suddenly wave of pressure.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Another wave of pressure. It was as if their voices were anchoring them to the spot. Still these things were still human enough to speak so well that Ignis was unsure as to what to do again. Did they still have enough of their humanity under all that muck to be gotten to help or was it too late? Surely it would be the latter. Even if they were still human enough now they’d probably not last long enough to be gotten to the Oracle.  
The words had also caused Alex’s tears to start falling. He shook his head covering his ears, “N-no...”  
Umbra howled and Ignis felt the pressure lift slightly. The dog took initiative and attacked the mother shadowy tendrils seemed to come out of her and she swatted at Umbra with them keeping him back. Ignis readied his daggers; there was really no other choice. The same tendrils rose out of the father and Ignis deflected them back with his blades.

“YES! WE SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU!”

Another wave of pressure but he didn’t feel it as much. It seemed Umbra’s howl had put some sort of buff on him.   
Despite Alex’s continued protests the verbal attack continued. While Ignis continued to protect him while looking for an opening. He couldn’t see one. These things were taking up space all around them with Miasma and tendrils of shadow energy. Perhaps instead they could hold out till more help came as he was sure all the yelling would be attracting the search party right to them.

“NO! NO! WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT THE FIRST SIGN!”

“YOU BROUGHT THIS PLAGUE UPON US!”

Alex started coughing as he sobbed and Ignis looked down at him. The way Alex was crouched on the floor had caused his collar to lift enough for Ignis to see the tell tale signs of the disease. So that was why Umbra had been growling. He’d been worried about Ignis getting sick – well with all this Miasma around he might anyway now. He inwardly sighed. The whole family had been infected starting with Alex then, it seemed. For whatever reason it had progressed faster in the parents.

“WE WERE FOOLISH TO TRY TO HELP YOU TO HER!”  
“BUT WE CAN FIX OUR ERROR NOW!”

Suddenly the tendrils all pulled back readying for a unified attack. Umbra and Ignis wouldn’t be able to deflect them all. Umbra just felt Ignis was going to do something foolish. Damn Ardyn’s little tricks. Ignis was too much of a bleeding heart.

“DIE!!!” The creatures cried out together. Their attack clearly aimed at the defenceless child. Umbra prepared to ‘protect’ Ardyn but was knocked to the side when one of the tendrils suddenly changed course.  
As the main attack neared their target Ignis heard a voice in his head. ‘Just forget the child. Run. He is cursed anyway’. He felt it almost like a pull or push to urge him away but he ignored it. He dove for Alex scooping him up in his arms. He held the child tightly to his body as he attempted to avoid the tendrils. Having missed their intended target they started flailing around trying to strike Ignis. He did his best to doge and saw Umbra had gotten back up and was trying to take the mother down again. He made for what was a potential opening, jumping over some attacks. Unfortunately a tendril snagged around his ankle and pulled him down slamming him into the ground. He curled around Alex to protect him from impact. Wincing in pain he quickly flipped them over to cover the child as a wave a blows from the tendrils rained down. They struck Ignis repeatedly and sharply on his back.  
The voice came again, ‘what are you doing? You’ll die here protecting someone doomed and never get back to your Prince!’. Ignis just gritted his teeth and continued shielding Alex. Alex even started pulling on his shirt, “No! No! Ignis they are right I deserve to die. It is all my fault!”  
In a loud but oddly calm voice Ignis replied even though the attacks upon him continued. He could take it. He’d hold out until help arrived, “No. It isn’t too late for you yet. Don’t betray your parents last wish by giving up too soon. They clearly were trying to get you help. What ever bad things got said now and back when your parents were arguing it is all because of the Plague. It isn’t what they really felt.”

Ardyn was honestly shocked by Ignis’ compassion. If only he’d had a man like this by his side. A little voice in his own head told him he could have such a man right now if he so wished. He chased the thought away. He had no intention of keeping Ignis for himself. Even if it was tempting it would mean changing his currently set out plans. Who knows what effect it could have on things given how the Astrals had even sent Umbra to aid the Advisor back to his Prince. It was too great a risk but he would not deny his disappointment. Perhaps there would come a chance later.  
He heard yelling and the stomp of running feet approaching. It was time to say farewell for now.

The blows on Ignis’ back stopped but before Ignis could look around and see why, he felt Alex’s hands on his cheeks. He look down at the child’s face and saw Alex smiling up at him with closed eyes.  
“I’m sorry. Forget about me. I’m just one of the lost.”  
Ignis was about ask what Alex meant when the child opened his eyes. Ignis’ eyes widened as he found himself staring into a set of glowing amber ones. Before he could react any further Alex seemed to start melting into shadows.  
“Sleep.” Came the shifting voice and once again Ignis found himself passing out into suffocating darkness of that strange unconscious state he’d experienced before.


	12. Decisions and desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes up his mind about what to do about his and Noct's relationship and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking this out with me. This is the final chapter though there will be a spin off of Luna x Shiva at some point (want to write some FxF). Oh and the dark version of this fic where Ardyn keeps Ignis instead.
> 
> Warnings this chapter has: hand jobs, blowjobs and anal!

When the search team found Ignis he was passed out on the ground Umbra – injured but not too badly – standing guard beside him. It was the dog’s howling that guided them closer after the sound of fighting had suddenly ceased; the sudden lack of sound had been worrying. Then they’d heard the dog’s howl and followed that. Not that it was much further to get to where Ignis was; Practically just around a bend in the tunnel. Everyone had been informed that a dog had run into the facility and through the hole they were reopening in the wall. They had approached cautiously until some of the Guard members in the group recognised the dog. They may have never really interacted with the animal before but there was a rule about letting this dog come and go as it pleased as it was a messenger for the Prince and Oracle. Not that they would have been able to apprehend Umbra even if they wanted to. He was a sly dog and likely only to get caught if he let himself be.

Hurrying to the fallen Scientia they were relieved that he was breathing and didn’t seem to have any major wounds that a potion or two couldn’t take care of. Though he’d be sore when he woke up if the state of his jacket was any sign of the beating his back had taken. Sure potions would take away the damage but sometimes the body need a little while to believe the pain was gone especially if one had not been awake when taking the potion. He’d at least be a little stiff from the rapid recovery of any damaged muscles. They were concerned they couldn’t wake him even with magical items but figured that someone at the Citadel might have a better shot at it. They figured some weird curse must have been put on him but didn’t think it would be permanent. So they healed him and carried him out of Crestholm Channels with Umbra – healed also – at their heels.

When Ignis had been brought back to the Citadel the King was the first to see him. He could tell that there was some dark magic that had put Ignis to sleep but that it wasn’t permanent. He decided to conserve his energy and simply allow Ignis to wake naturally as the voices of the old Kings confirmed that he would not be in forced slumber for long.  
Noctis was informed of Ignis’ having been retrieved alive but that he was currently in an enchanted sleep. Once the situation was fully explained to him the Prince was relieved Ignis was alive but confused as to who or what could have cast such a powerful spell on his Advisor. His father informed him that they might get the answers when Ignis woke but that no one was to see Ignis until himself and Gladio’s father had spoken to him. Noct reluctantly agreed – partly out worry he might make Ignis feel uncomfortable if he was there when he first woke up. He hoped his father and Gladio’s wouldn’t be too intense with their interrogation. As he was sure that was what it would be. Ignis had clearly gotten far deeper into the tunnels than made sense for him to go for him to be on the route he was found. So something fishy had happened. He just hoped it didn’t mean Ignis would be dismissed. It would be painful to say goodbye to him all over again and it would probably break the Strategist's heart as he clearly love his position. Concerned for his friend Umbra lingered with the Prince longer than he would normally. He received much petting and thanks in return. Partly because Noctis was not only thankful for his presence but that he’d gone to help return Ignis.

Luckily when Ignis did finally awaken Regis treated him quite kindly. Though the air in the room was serious. Ignis told the King everything he remembered and watched the King try to hide certain reactions. Mentioning the being with amber eyes seemed to have quite the effect on Regis and while Ignis didn’t pry he figured the King had some prior knowledge of such a being. Of course Regis did his best to play it off as simply shock that such a powerful being might exist saying that there would have to be an investigation into what sort of creature it could be or if their enemies had developed some new technology.

Ignis confessed to the King that he had never wanted to believe that the illness that had resurged truly turned its victims into daemons. He had now however been faced with the grim reality. Even if it had been partly illusion – as Alex had not been a child after all so Astrals knew that his parents were – he understood what he had seen held some truth to it.

In his free time he’d read some old accounts linking StarScourge victims to daemons but he’d chalked it up to people misunderstanding the disease. After all they didn’t hunt down the sick and wipe them out in this day and age. They did suggest quarantine as it was thought to be contagious and it was debilitating and deadly disease. Though he’d thought most reports on current out breaks had simply stated if the suffer had not already left in hopes of receiving healing from the Oracle, that they had simply died. Though there were also reports of them disappearing all together, even though they seemed too sick to have gone anywhere on their own. There was all sorts of theories on that but like most he’d figured the way it was ‘treated’ in the past was because illness sometimes freaked people out until they understood more. Most of these reports were also second hand information gotten from spies inside the Empire where the first resurgences of the disease had been confirmed.

He knew there was a huge gap in reports of the illness. According to the historical text the plague been wiped out by the first King of Lucis and the first Oracle’s efforts. Though given it had resurfaced not as completely as hoped. Though apparently there was some prophecy about its resurgence but most regular people didn’t give it much though. Ignis knew well enough about it but he’d honestly thought that this potentially magic imbued disease was just more aggressive with how it attacked the body and mind. He felt foolish for thinking such a thing now but truly there had not been that many modern cases of the Scourge – recorded at least. Perhaps the correlation would be apparent if those cases continued to increase. Funny in a way to know less now than in the past. Unless this was one of those hidden truths. Did Regis know? Was he secretly killing those who contracted the disease?

Ignis steeled himself though he felt slightly sick. His face going pale, as his mind betrayed him with a thought about how documents could be forged and that history could lie. Now was not the time to question everything he believed in. Especially not with the King and his Shield in the room. Besides no matter the truth he would walk down what ever path Noctis led him. He felt truly that was his purpose and that Noctis was a good person. Calming his heart he regained his composer.

“I’m sorry your Majesty but grim thoughts are on my mind and you must think me foolish. I understand that the general public are often so separated from the more mystic things that go on save for understanding magic exists that they wouldn’t give such stories of a disease that creates daemons much credence unless you made an official announcement. But I’m supposed to be Advisor to the ‘True King’ and I even have trouble getting my head around the expectations of that prophecy even with evidence of the Astrals’ existence.” Ignis looked down at his lap, “I seem to have found in myself a failing.”

Regis smiled softly, “Well it would be rather discouraging to most people to think of the daemons they are fighting against as former humans.” He placed his hand on the young mans, “Ignis you were desperate to save the child Alex even if he was nothing but a phantom. The way I see it, the reason you didn’t want to believe was because the thought of someone not simply dying but losing themselves so completely they become monsters, pains you. Anyone seemingly can contract it and you are afraid. However it isn’t so wide spread that we should worry the public more than they are about it. They knowledge that it is deadly and easily contracted should protect them well enough that they don’t need to believe in the more sinister truth. Besides some may take to murdering those who show illness or who have been near ill people using the excuse of their victim being a ‘daemon’. Astrals know there are people out there that would lie to get rid of certain people using such excuses.”

Ignis nodded, “Yes, you are quite right your Majesty. Please know I will not allow my fears to cloud my judgement when it comes to Noctis. He will always be my priority.”

Regis could tell Ignis was being earnest so patted his hand and started to get up, “I know. So don’t worry. You will be returning to your duties as soon as you are able.”

Ignis sighed in relief, “Hopefully I can do so soon. However despite having been put into a sleep like state it was not at all restful.”

Regis nodded, “I’ll have everyone give you your space. Though bare in mind there are those anxious to see you.”

Ignis flushed knowing full well he shouldn’t put off seeing the Prince too long. Though he wanted to talk to Gladio first. “I will bare it in mind.”

 

Gladio’s father placed Ignis’ phone on Ignis’ bedside table before he and the King left. Ignis lay back down in his bed relieved to be back in his own room at the Citadel. He reached for the returned phone and looked at the draft of his unfinished message to Noctis. It was rather false now given everything that happened. He wondered how he should begin a new message to the Prince but for now he needed real sleep. He’d contact Gladio when he woke up to discuss a few things regarding Noctis before made good on his promise to Prompto to make things up with the Prince.

*

When Ignis woke he felt much better though there were still many things weighing on his mind. His first priority was to deal with the situation he had been running from. He wasn’t going to avoid it any longer. Attempting to even get away long enough to clear his head had only led to him getting into a dangerous situation. Still his new decision on the matter regarding his affections for his Prince, would probably come as quite a shock to Gladio. There fore he wanted to straighten things out so that his overprotective companion wouldn’t think him foolish. He sent a message to the Shield asking to see him as soon as possible.

Getting the message Gladio immediately put an end to the training session he was having with Noctis. The session had been more relaxed than usual anyway given the amount of emotional exhaustion they were both feeling. Relief that Ignis was okay and would be staying on as Advisor according to the King. Still there was so much to be dealt with when it came to their personal relationships.  
“Noct something came up. You can leave early and go hang out with Prompto. Didn’t he say he was taking photos of the skyline or something.” Gladio didn’t want to reveal that he was the first person Ignis was contacting. He didn’t think that would be good for the Prince. It would be better that he go bother Prompto. Who was no doubt dealing with his own concerns over what had happened but who would put comforting the Prince first.

Noctis however wasn’t going to let Gladio slip away just like that, “It’s Ignis isn’t it.” He was perceptive enough to figure Ignis contacting the Shield was most likely thing. If it had been someone else Gladio would have made some comment about the sender.

Caught Gladio didn’t see the point in lying. Noctis would no doubt not believe him and follow him anyway, “Yeah it was but he probably wants to speak to me alone or he would have contacted all of us. It might be to do with what he saw down in those tunnels.” They had been briefed on what Ignis had reported, “Maybe he wants to organise some more intense training.”  
Gladio would be the one to talk to about that but they both doubted that would be the only reason.

“Or it could be regarding me and his duties…” Noctis locked eyes with Gladio, “Look I’m not gonna force my way into seeing him. I just want to stand by the door and wait for you to come out. Just being a little closer to him will make me feel better. You’ll be there to make sure I don’t do anything stupid and I’m gonna follow you anyway.”

Gladio sighed, “Fine but you wait outside unless he calls you in. I know you have a lot you want to say to him but he has been through a lot.”

Noctis nodded, “I know.”

The pair of them set off and as promised Noctis waited outside Ignis room. Gladio knocked and entered. Not seeing his friend in the living area he heard Ignis call from the bedroom.

“Sorry I’m still in bed. I’m letting myself relax for once.” Ignis informed his friend.

Gladio entered the bedroom and chuckled. There was paperwork all over the bed, “Relaxing huh?”

Ignis blushed, “Well I found some work I’d put aside on my bedside table to completely when I returned from my work with the researchers. It was nothing so important I needed anyone to complete it in my absence but I couldn’t bare to sit in bed and do nothing. Even if it was quite the shocking ordeal I need to get back into the swing of things. Besides it wasn’t like I was missing for long.”

“True but you sure you don’t need more time to process what you experienced. You could have been kidnapped or killed.” Gladio approached his friend with a concerned expression. He hoped he wasn’t pushing himself too soon.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose before readjusting his glasses, “I know that is why I need to talk to you about a decision I’ve made.”

Gladio frowned slightly, “Oh?”

“I’m going to try having a relationship with Noctis. A lover’s relationship.” Ignis added to make things clearer. Gladio opened his mouth to say something but Ignis cut him off, “I’ve been very foolish in running from the issue and while I was away I made a promise with Prompto that I would face things. I had initially decided I would simply explain to Noctis that no matter how we feel about each other the risks of being together would be too great to shoulder and we would only end up causing each other to suffer. Even if it meant that he might want me to step down from some if not all of my duties. However when in those tunnels all I thought was about getting back to him. Life is short and I don’t want to miss any chance. I don’t care how he wants me so long as he wants me. I will be whatever he wants. It is all I need in this world. His will to be done.”

Gladio blinked wide eyed and then let out a long breath, “Well… um… so long as you are sure. I’m not saying I’m completely on board with all of this but I’ll do what I can to help. That is just as long as this isn’t a snap decision because of any trauma over what happened to you.”

Ignis smiled at his friend, “Don’t worry it isn’t a snap decision. I just needed to find the courage to see what my heart truly wanted. I have always wanted it and I won’t run from those desires any longer.”

Gladio nodded accepting that this was Ignis’ decision to make in the end. He still was concerned that such a relationship might cause trouble but he wasn’t going to stand in the way seeing as Ignis clearly wouldn’t want him doing that any more. Besides Ignis was a strategist, surely he’d be able to work out a way to be with Noct without anyone outside of their tight circle finding out.  
He cleared his throat, “Just so you know Noctis had a go at me thinking I was after you too. You remember when I said you could… you know with me… Well the Prince over heard it. You know I was only offering because I thought you might just want to work out some sexual frustration, right?”

Ignis chuckled, “Of course. I knew you just wanted to do what ever you thought you could to help me deal with my feelings. I was very flattered that you could even offer me something like that given your preference for women. Or is there something I don’t know?”

Gladio sighed in relief, “Ah good at least one of you definitely has the right end of the stick. I’m not saying there couldn’t be a guy out there for me but I was relieved you didn’t need me to step in and be a sexual relief buddy.” He paused before added, “You know with how Noctis reacted when he found out you had been taken by a daemon, I am sure he must love you. I’m not saying it is the same love as you have for him, or that his attraction to you isn’t just curiosity but he does care for you deeply.”

Ignis flushed, “What ever type of affection it is so long as I don’t lose it completely I will be fine with whatever the future brings.”

Gladio started to scoop up the documents on Ignis’ bed. Before Ignis could protest he explained, “You know the Prince is waiting outside. I think he’d really like to see you but is respecting your privacy by awaiting a proper invitation. Should I perhaps tell him to come in on my way out?”

Ignis handed Gladio the rest of the documents, “I suppose these can wait. Just put them on the coffee table. Thank you again.”

Gladio nodded and left the room doing as he had been asked. As he exited Ignis’ quarters he found the Prince leaning against the wall beside the door. “Hey he wants to see you so you better get yourself in there. Oh but don’t exhaust him. He still looks rather tired.”

Noctis blinked in surprise then suddenly sprung from his spot and hurried into Ignis’ quarters. Gladio’s chuckle followed him as the door shut and his Shield left. Not seeing Ignis in the main room Noctis made his way over the bedroom door.

“You asked to see me?” He asked hopefully. His heart was rapidly beating in his chest. He was both afraid of what Ignis might say to him and just excited to see his Advisor.

“Yes please come in.” Ignis called back as he readied himself to face his Prince.

Noctis entered to see Ignis sitting up in bed. He wanted run and hug him but he restrained himself. “I’m glad to see you awake. I was really worried.”

“I understand. I’m sorry for causing you so much concern. I have been behaving rather childishly but I had not expected anything dangerous to happen while I was on leave from your side.” Ignis bowed his head slightly.

Noctis shook his head, “No, no it was my fault for tricking you. It was not the way I should have gone about things even though I knew you desired me. I pushed you away. I was so scared I’d really lost you. But you are here and alive so its going to be okay no matter what you decide about us...”

Ignis looked up at Noctis and saw his shoulders were shaking slightly. He was clearly restraining himself. He too wanted to touch the other but there were things that needed to be said, “Yes about that before we get into it I must clear up something. Gladio has informed me that you accused him of lusting after me in some way.” He watched Noctis blush and after a pause continued, “I can assure you that Gladio’s offer was only because he thought that it might help relieve some of the sexual tension I’d been building up craving you. He had no feelings towards me other than wanting to help a friend out seeing as he pretty laid back when it comes to his own sexual experiences. I turned him down because I knew in my heart fulfilling my sexual needs with anyone else wasn’t going to work any better than using toys on myself. My desire for you was on another level completely.”

Noctis felt his face flushing more. Being told by the object of his own desires how much he was desired in person was quite the rush. Sure he knew Ignis had the hots for him but hearing it direct from him was like a fire was being lit inside him. Still he was afraid that Ignis might still not want to risk such a relationship.  
“I’ll apologise to him. I was just so pissed at him for getting in the way of what we were doing and for helping you leave.” Noctis confessed, “It was probably for the best he stopped us though. You felt bad enough to leave just getting part way with me… I have no idea what you might have done should we have finished without Gladio stepping in when he did. I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Noctis I could never hate you. Also I must confess I was also in the wrong. I shouldn’t have let you lead me into that situation not matter how much I secretly wanted it. Gladio was right to be mad at us both. I am sure if I’d seriously not wanted that night not to happen I could have stopped it. My desires got the better of my judgement just as yours did.” Ignis took a deep breath to calm his own nerves, “I am not going to run any more. No matter what happens I won’t step down from my position… unless you want me to.”

“NO!” Noctis spoke quickly and had to quiet his voice, “Ah I mean no matter what you decide I don’t want you to stop being my Advisor. I want you with me always. Even if we can’t have the sort of relationship we both want.” Noctis looked down at the floor as he finished speaking.

“Now about that…” Ignis’ drew on his courage. Even if Noctis eventually fell out of love with him. Even if he had to marry Luna. Even if others found out and he was disgraced – though he wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t going to pass up his chance to be with the Prince; his Prince. “I’ve come to realise that life is short and full of risks. We just have to be smart bout things. Because your Highness you are worth the risk.”

Noctis looked up and blinked. Not fully grasping what he had heard, “You mean you want to be together with me? Intimately?”

It was Ignis’ turn to flush, “Yes that is what I am implying.”

Noctis’ eyes flashed as the dark shadows of concern were blasted from them. Ignis wanted to be his in all ways. He couldn’t contain himself any more. He practically warped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his startled Advisor. He smothered him in hasty kisses until hugging back Ignis managed to capture the Prince’s frantic lips and pull him into a deep kiss. They both sighed into it so relieved to not have to hold back any more.

Noctis pulled back from the kiss, “Damn it Ignis I love you so much. I know you are probably still tried but I want to do so many things to you. Can I at least made you feel good here?” He moved one of his hands pushing back the covers to palm over Ignis crotch.

Ignis gasped, “W-well… A mutual hand job wouldn’t be too strenuous.” He reached out to run his fingers across Noctis’ crotch.

Noctis blushed, “No you don’t have to do anything in return.” Even though he said that, he actually did want Ignis hand around his cock.

“It is only fair. I am not too tired to reciprocate.” Ignis smirked feeling he knew the Prince’s thoughts.

“Okay if you insist.” Noctis gave up quickly. No point arguing with his Advisor.

They moved the blankets more out of the way and Noctis kicked off his boots so that Ignis wouldn’t tell him off later for not thinking of doing so. Though he probably should have removed them sooner but he’d just been so excited. He then settled himself on his knees between Ignis’ legs. Ignis had barely moved from where he had been sat at the head of the bed but he’d spread his legs, resting his feet flat on the bed with his knees bent. This was to give Noctis better access and also so the Prince could support himself on one of his knees should he need to.  
Noctis looked at the elasticated sleepwear Ignis was wearing and realised while it would be quite easy for him slip his hand down said pants, it would be more difficult for Ignis to get to his own. Quickly his hands went to his own trousers to at least get them open but Ignis reached out and beat him to the fastenings. He watched with awe as single handed Ignis skilfully undid his button and fly in a mere moment. Noct was sure he couldn’t undo them that fast even if he’d been calm enough not to fumble with them. He didn’t have much time to think about why Ignis had become so efficient in such a thing because Ignis’ skilled hand slipped into the opening and started to palm him through his boxers.

Noctis moaned a little at the touch but he knew he couldn’t let himself just be swept away. So he reached out and slipped his hand down Ignis’ PJ bottoms. He flushed as he found that Ignis was not wearing any underwear under them. It meant he touch his Advisor directly right away. He did so tentatively at first, uncertain of the best way to stimulate Ignis. Certainly there was plenty of overlap for what make people feel good when touching their dicks but this was still new ground he was treading.  
Ignis gave Noctis’ bulge a squeeze to try to encourage him to be more daring. Noctis gasped his hand pausing. “I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like.” Ignis reassured him.

Taking the words onboard Noctis resumed touching Ignis but with more vigour. They explored each others lengths. Ignis slipping Noctis’ cock out of his boxers to reciprocate the skin on skin contact he was receiving. The soft sound of pleasure Ignis uttered when the Prince fingered his slit, clearly excited said Prince because he felt Noct’s cock twitch in reaction to it. Having gotten such a reaction Noctis of course repeated the action causing more sounds to come out of his Advisor. Ignis retaliated by twirling his fingers in such a way while pressing his thumb against the head of Noct’s cock that the Prince almost fell forwards with a raspy moan.  
He locked eyes with his smirking Advisor and lent in to capture those teasing lips. Ignis melted into the kiss Noctis started. Both of them managing to keep up their mutual touching. The Prince’s lips left his Advisor’s and travelled to his neck. He nipped and sucked on the skin there that was exposed due to Ignis not having completely buttoned up his PJ-shirt collar. His free hand feeling for the rest of the buttons on the shirt. Deciding to let Noct do as he pleased, Ignis used his own free hand to help steady the eager Prince; who was desperately trying to open up the Advisor’s bed-shirt while still stroking his length.

Noct made a soft sound of victory as got the last button free. Pushing aside fabric he pressed his mouth to Ignis’ chest determined to make claim marks on him. Ignis flushed understanding his Prince’s intentions and didn’t deter him; He wanted to be marked.  
It felt so good being touched and touching in return. Both of them had been so afraid that they might never get to do this together, that now it was almost overwhelming. Their cocks had become slick with pre-cum and hard with arousal. Ignis wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with the added assault of Noct’s kisses. Noctis could feel Ignis twitching under his touch his own cock trembling with the building excitement. He was sure they could finish each other like this and that it would be great, but Noctis couldn’t help being greedy. He slowed his hand to a stop causing Ignis to make an involuntary sound of disappointment and longing.

“Iggy… stop a sec...” Noctis was relieved when Ignis obeyed him despite clearly wanting to continue. Looking Ignis right in the eye Noctis confessed what he wanted to do, “I want m-more. Let me suck you off.”

Ignis’ face was already flushed but it darkened a few shades, “Your Highness, but that would hardly be fair besides as I’ve already told you that rushing into oral isn’t a good idea.”

Noctis pouted, “I am sure I can figure it out. I want you to feel good and taste more of you.”

Ignis bit his own lip. It was really hard to deny his Prince and his body really wanted to find release, “Okay on one condition. I’ll show you how to do it.”

Noctis frowned, “But then you’d have to wait and what if you get too tired. I don’t want you to miss out. Especially when you are so tense down here already.” He gave Ignis’ cock a slow stroke making Ignis writhe a little.

“N-Noctis… we can do it at the same time and I still instruct you.” Ignis didn’t want to say the silly all be it logical name for what he was suggesting. Luckily Noctis caught on.

“Oh Sixty Nine!” Noctis exclaimed in excitement and Ignis bowed his head in acknowledgement.

 

After removing their hands from each other’s pants they both stripped off their clothes, before arranging themselves on the bed. They lay on their sides in the ‘69’ position, their cocks having lost some of their firmness due to the lack of continued stimulus. Of course that was soon to be rectified. Once they were settled into position Ignis took a brief moment to steady his thoughts. Things were certainly progressing quickly. He understood that they had many pent up sexual desires for each other but he hoped that things between them wouldn’t be only sexual going forwards. Not that he could really take the Prince out on a date. Well he could, just not explicitly romantic appearing ones. Perhaps he could make romantic meals at the Prince’s apartment though.  
Ignis snapped back to the moment when Noctis blew on his dick. Ignis had made a little squeak of a gasp and blushed deeply as he looked towards Noct’s face, “Noctis...”

“You seemed distracted for a moment. I just wanted to remind you of our pressing matter.” Noctis smirked back.

“Quite...” Ignis focused himself on the task at hand. He should be enjoying the pleasure of the moment and not worrying too much about what might or might not happen. It would be wonderful pleasure too if Noctis was as quick a study on this as he had been at their other lesson. “Right so there is no hurry to take anything into your mouth. Lips and tongue can be just as effective on their own and are a good place to start. You can also still use your hands for added stimulation.”  
Ignis explained before starting to demonstrate. He used his hand to help angle Noct’s cock and kissed it lightly on the tip before running his tongue in a firmer manner down his shaft. The action making his Prince moan. He could taste the pre-cum left from the excitement earlier. He honestly didn’t mind the taste – though perhaps that was because it was his Prince’. He certainly couldn’t say he’d as happily lap up anyone else’s. It did remind him though and he removed his mouth from where it was pressing wet kisses to the base of Noct’s shaft.  
“Oh before you start. Some also prefer to use condoms when doing this but I’m confident that neither of us have anything which would mean a medical risk. Though tell me if you don’t like the taste and I’ll get one for you.”

“No!” Came Noct’s sharp answer as he snapped out of the pleasant feeling of having Ignis’ mouth on his length. He could feel that his face had turned crimson, “I mean I want to taste you… damn I sound like such a pervert.”

Ignis chuckled a little, “As you wish.” He was very flattered that Noctis wanted taste him just as much, “I guess it makes me a pervert too.” He returned his mouth to Noct’s arousal and after a moment felt Noctis reciprocate. It was thrilling to have the person he’d pined after for so long touching him in such a manner. The actions were tentative at first but he soon felt Noct’s movement’s grow in confidence. 

Ignis made sucking actions on Noct’s shaft and the Prince was quick to copy. Fresh pre-cum was leaking from both their tips. Ignis while rolling his fingers around Noct’s balls, licked up his shaft and twirled his tongue against his leaking slit.  
“Oh Fuck!” Noctis was unable to keep up his actions after such a tactical assault. He’d almost blown his load right then, “Pause… Pause!” He pleaded until Ignis completely removed his mouth from his twitching arousal. “Damn it Iggy why are you skilled at this?”

Ignis looked at Noct’s face catching the suspicious expression and pout. He flushed, “If you are wondering if I have perhaps had other partners, then you truly overestimate the amount of free time I have. Even if I’d wanted a quick fuck to take care of my pent up desires. Desires, I might add that were directly completely at yourself. I’d still have to find the time to work out a suitable partner that wouldn’t pose any risk to my position or you. Not to mention if I even did that there would be more clean up and what if they grew bored or clingy. I’d then have to waste more time finding another replacement. Besides if I had wanted for such a partner I would have accepted Gladio’s offer.” He sighed when Noctis glanced away, “If you must know I used toys like I did for when I pleasured myself anally. I was curious about how it would feel to have a cock in my mouth so I got other toys more designed for that. It is embarrassing to go into details but as the toys I had couldn’t feel I also practised on my fingers. That was until a certain toy came out which had certain… functionality. It could relay sensations…”

Noctis watched Ignis’ face turn crimson, “You sucked yourself off? Well I mean you used one of those toys meant for long distance partners…”

Ignis nodded and shifted slightly. This was so embarrassing but he felt some relief at Noct’s next words.

“Well at least this means we are covered even if we can’t physically meet up with each other. Though I hope there won’t be much need for such things. I want you close with me always.” Noctis smiled slyly at Ignis, “Though I am sure I could find some interesting uses for all your toys.”

Ignis’ cock twitched at that and then he let out a moan as Noctis actually started to take the head of his dick into his mouth. The feeling of those soft lips and warm wet cavern making him shudder, especially when Noct’s tongue licked against him. He gasped at the sudden slight scrape of teeth.  
“N-Noct teeth.” He warned but when the Prince pulled back Noct was smiling smugly.

“Oh I know but you like a little of that right. I grazed you a couple times accidentally when I was copying you and felt you moan against me much louder. I think you were so intent on what you were doing you didn’t realise and just went with the feel.” Noctis said confidently before adding with a little trepidation, “I’m right yeah?”

Ignis gave a little nod not wanting to pause to long before replying. It was clear Noctis was starting to worry he’d been wrong. “You are correct. I like a little pain. Just don’t get over zealous with it. You cheeky ass.”

Noctis chuckled relieved. He ran his finger’s through the hairs around the base of Ignis’ cock and gave them a soft tug, “You know I always thought you’d have more man-scaping. Not that I’m complaining.”

Ignis scoffed, “Excuse me?! That would be an awful lot of effort for no one to appreciate. I like to simply keep things neat and trim. No reason to go beyond that. Very practical just like myself. And yours are just as wild and unruly as you are.”

Noctis pouted, “I’m not that unruly am I?”

Ignis twirled his fingers through Noct’s pubic hair before giving the base of his shaft a little squeeze, making the Prince gasp. “Well you are pretty disobedient when it comes to certain things but for the most part you do very well with the responsibilities piled upon you. You always rise to meet all expectations even when it is painful to do so. Truly it is an honour to be your advisor and friend.”

Noctis flushed, “More than that now and I’m more than happy to have you at my side. Part of why I always want to prove myself is because you are just damn perfect. Now as great as it is to exchange praises perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand.”

Ignis laughed, “Oh and here I thought you kept bringing up conversation to distract from the fact you are practically at your limit. Any blue balling is on you.”

Noctis huffed, “Alright, alright… I just don’t want it to be over too fast but the stop starting is really getting to me.”

Ignis nodded, “Same here but there will be more times in the future.”

“Promise?” Noctis still was a little afraid Ignis might run away again.

“I promise.” Ignis’ felt that the words were true as he spoke them and they seemed to reassure his Prince.

Without any further discussion they returned to stimulating each other. Noctis continued to prove that he could take some of Ignis’ length into his mouth at least and that he understood enough to give pleasure that way. Meanwhile Ignis who had more experience preforming oral – even if it had only been on his fingers and toys – was able to carefully take Noct’s cock completely into his mouth. Noctis moaning around his cock told Ignis that the Prince enjoyed the sensation of being taken completely. He hummed and bobbed his head really going to work on Noct’s engorged member. Noct did his best to keep up, finding his own rhythm and stimulating where he couldn’t yet reach with his fingers. He knew he must be doing well from how some of Ignis’ hums turned to something closer to moans. He also understood it was best not to push himself as Ignis would only get upset if he choked himself trying to show off. Both of them did their best to restrain any thrusts of their hips as pleasure reached its peak.  
Noctis found release first as Ignis’ lavish tongue caused him to come undone with another one of those skilful twirls. Ignis drank down Noct’s release not wanting to make a mess. Noct rocked by orgasm managed to keep his mouth around the head of Ignis’ cock at least. As his teeth scraped against his Advisor’s sensitive flesh he brought Ignis to climax. The high of getting Noct off and then the sharp sensation of teeth between those supple lips and persistent tongue had sent him over the edge.

Ignis moaned around Noct’s flagging cock, as he felt pleasure rush through him. He managed to remove his mouth as he road out the lingering ripples. He panted and looked at Noctis to check he was okay. Noctis had caught most of the load in his mouth but had pulled back a little too soon so was in a bit of a state. Recovering he sat up holding a hand to his mouth and said mouth shut. Ignis started to sit up too; he was a little worried Noctis might throw up but instead the Prince lowered his hand and opened his mouth. The Prince let cum and drool drip from his mouth into his waiting hand.

“Noct!” Ignis snapped disgruntled at the messy action. He frowned and rolled over onto all fours as he started move to get some tissue, “You shouldn’t tried to swalloOOOOOOOOOWAAH!” Ignis’ words became a startled yelp as he felt the Prince’s slippery secretion filled hand come in contact with his ass. Clearly Noct had been aiming to get it down his crack because those slick fingers guide the fluids along it to Ignis’ tight entrance. They teased him there for a moment before one probed inside.  
“N-Noct… we have lube for that.”

Noctis persisted tilting his hand so that more of the leftover liquids that weren’t already on Ignis or dripping onto the bed could run down to his fingers as he worked Ignis open.  
“Sorry Iggy but I couldn’t wait.”

Ignis’ breathing hitched as Noct managed to ease in a second finger, “W-what happened to not wanting me to be too tired?”

Noctis thrust his fingers in deeper, “Hummm you aren’t too tired yet are you? Besides you seem to be still very awake down here.” Noct’s free hand wrapped around Ignis’ dangling cock. It was already rousing again.

Ignis moaned and pressed his head down onto the bed between his arms, “Damn it… don’t stop...”

Noctis smirked his own cock starting to rally at the thought of fucking Ignis. “We got cut short last time but this time no one uninvited is going to burst in on us.”

“You some how locked the doors then?” Ignis teased.

Noctis retaliated by biting one of Ignis’ ass cheeks. He was pleased at the gasp and moan it got out of his Advisor. He kissed the mark before speaking, “Well no but the only guy who’d go barrelling into a room where someone might be fucking gave us the go ahead this time.”

Ignis let out another lewd sound as Noctis continued to work him open, “Cocky brat.” He hissed playfully, “You are so full of it.”

“You’re the one who’s going to be full of it.” Noct quipped back.

“Condom.” Ignis reminded the Prince. He really didn’t want the clean up of being taken bare on top of the mess they’d already made. Besides he really would be tried after this and in no mood to go to the bathroom to clean himself out.

Noctis understood that now was not the time to ask to take Ignis’ sleeveless. Especially when he was already pushing his luck. Not wanting to move he summoned a condom from the Armiger.

“ASTRALS NOCT! Did you put condoms in the Armiger?!” Ignis had seen the glow of light and sound of Armiger use even from his head down position.

“Don’t yell!” Noctis really didn’t want anyone rushing to check on them. He may have been confident no one would show up but still as Ignis said, the doors weren’t locked. “I thought it was more convenient. It wasn’t like I was planning to use them or anything but I didn’t want them getting buried under stuff in my room. Besides I’m sure Gladio keeps his own stash in here too.”

Ignis felt Noct’s fingers brush against his prostate and let out a shuddering gasp of pleasure, “Remind me to have a word with yooou… and… Gladiooo… about the p-propper use of the Armiger.”

Noctis flushed, “I know you didn’t mean to but don’t moan another man’s name.” He prodded Ignis’ prostate again.

“Ah… Noocct.” Came Ignis’ response.

Noctis felt said response go straight to his dick. Pulling his fingers out of Ignis he hurriedly slid on his condom and with a couple of strokes was ready to start easing himself into his Advisor. However he paused as one more request came to mind, “Roll onto your back. I want to see your face.”

Ignis complied using his hands steady himself as he lifted his legs in such a way to make access to his ass easier for Noct. He didn’t even need to hold his own thighs. Noctis moved in closer again and took hold Ignis’ hip with one hand and lined himself with the other. Easing inside Noctis bent over Ignis more. He took hold of Ignis’ hands and moved them so that he could press them down into the mattress either side of Ignis’ head. Ignis’ legs were pressed up so that his ankles were against the Prince’ shoulders. Noctis smiled down at him and gave his hands a squeeze. Ignis squeezed back a smile on his own lips, and Noct began to move.

It was slow going at first as this position had its own logistics compared what they had tried before. However they were able to make it work. Soon enough Noctis was hitting Ignis’ prostate with regularity. The Prince loving the way Ignis’ insides felt around his cock. Ignis’ own trapped between their bodies getting stimulated by their movements. They watched the arousal in each other’s expressions with pleasure.  
Ignis started to tear up a little. He was just so overwhelmed by everything that had and was happening. He’d never have believed he could have this with his Prince. He knew it might be a hard road but so long as they were together everything would be alright.  
Noctis saw the tears and kissed them away. Ignis smiling up at him told him that they were probably happy tears or at least not simply sad ones. He kissed Ignis’ trembling lips knowing they both wouldn’t last much longer. Ignis’ hands tightened around Noct’s and he moaned out the Prince’s name once more as he found his second release of the night. It was more intense than the first and his body tightened around Noctis, who managed to get in a couple more thrusts before he climaxed too. He moaned Ignis’ name, though it was almost more of a pleasured growl. They road out their orgasms together Noctis nearly collapsing on Ignis.

Once they had their bodies mostly under control Noct pulled out and disposed of the condom by stumbling slightly to the bathroom and putting it in the bin in there. He came back with a damp towel and cleaned himself and Ignis up as best he could – well as much as he could be bothered. Ignis’ release had gotten all over their stomachs as he hadn’t thought to put a condom on Ignis. That and there was the mess he made earlier.  
Ignis watched in tired amusement as Noctis hurriedly wiped at the messes before rushing back to the bathroom to thrown the towel in the bathtub. When the Prince returned he climbed into Ignis bed once more and pulled the covers over them both.

Ignis gave Noctis a curious look and Noctis blushed, “What? I understand a bit about clean up. I know it doesn’t all vanish. Also I’m so not taking the walk of shame. I’ll get Prompto to bring me some fresh clothes.” He yawned and cuddled into Ignis’ side, “So just go to sleep Specs.”

Ignis chuckled and laid back completely. Noct snuggled closer and Ignis managed to get an arm around his shoulders for Noct to rest his head on. Sure his bed still had a wet patch on it as the clean up had been undoubtedly rushed but it was nice of Noct to even think of doing that, and he was too damn tired to care much any more. The both of them fell into a sound restful sleep.

*

Noct actually woke up first. Which just went to show how much of an ordeal Ignis had been through. He needed the rest. Slipping out of bed careful not to wake his slumbering Advisor, the Prince grabbed up his phone slipped back into bed and took a quick snap. It didn’t show anything revealing. Just himself in bed with Ignis the covers practically up to their chins anyway. He sent the photo to Prompto and got a quick response.

‘Nice. I guess you and Ignis worked things out. Though if you want someone with you for moral support again ;3 ’

Noctis knew Prompto was joking and chuckled a little. Truly he was blessed. He had good understanding friends and had nabbed the perfect partner. Thinking about his friends he hastily text Prompto back.  
‘Don’t let Gladio find out I wore Iggy out so much.’

‘My lips are sealed.’ Prompto texted back just as a shadow loomed over him.

“Prompto, what is more important than practice.” Gladio’s gruff voice sound behind the blonde.

“Oh shit.” Poor Prompto knew he was in for it when Gladio grabbed the phone.

*

A couple days later after Ignis was fully back to regular duties and Gladio had lectured Noctis on not compromising his Advisor’s capability by taking too many ‘liberties’, Ignis and Noct were finally going on a date. It was just going to be a showing of a movie and both Prompto and Gladio would be there also; Though sat separately. Still Ignis was excited about it.

While waiting for the Prince to finish up some business the Advisor sat in the library reading over some copies old documents. He ran his finger over the name ‘Alex’. Not everything the amber eyed being had shown him was false. Though this was a truly old record. A name of one of the many slain the first time the plague had reared its head. No real details. Just a name on a list with an approximate age. This census of the dead didn’t really give enough information for Ignis to know if it was the same Alex. After all he’d never gotten the surname of the imposter child. Still he felt as though that name had not been picked at random by the trickster.  
He felt a weight against his shoulders as the Prince practically collapsed onto him from behind.

“Ready to go?” Noctis asked wondering what had his Advisor so pre-occupied he hadn’t heard him sneak up.

“Ah yes. Sorry just let me put these away. They are restricted so I can’t leave them just lying around. Not that anyone would be interested unless they were making a historical documentary.” Ignis explained and Noctis moved so he could get up.

“Maybe someone will do a really in depth one some day. Maybe I’ll have one made when I’m King. No matter what anyone did in the past it isn’t my fault. Though I’d totally try to make things right if there was something I could do.” Noct informed Ignis.

Ignis blinked, “I’m impressed. That is a very good way to look at it.” He then smirked, “That is unless you’re hoping they’d ask for you to step down so you can get out of running the Kingdom.”

Noctis feigned hurt, “Who me?! How could you suggest such a thing?” He laughed it off as they walked to return the documents to the head librarian. “While it would be nice to get out of things so I can be with you like a regular person. I’m not running from my responsibilities. Not now, not ever.”

Ignis smiled and nodded, “Good to hear it. I’ll be right by your side every step of the way no matter where your path leads.”

Noct smiled back and after the pair of them handed over the documents they headed out to meet up with the others for their date. Neither knowing what the future held for them but for now they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more details on Alex's unhappy end in the dark fic. Not much but more for people wondering how exactly Alex, who's name and rough age Ardyn was using, died.


End file.
